Don't burn my wings
by feebleminded
Summary: Bella décide de devenir mannequin et une grande marque de mode fait appel à elle. C'est ainsi qu'elle rencontre Edward Cullen, une icône dans le milieu. Tout porte à croire qu'entre eux se joue bien plus qu'une relation professionnelle. /Tous humain\
1. prologue, BELLA POV

_[Prologue plus bas!]_

**Titre**: Don't Burn My Wings (DBW)

**Genre**: Romance, Intrigue, Comique

**Résumer (entier):** Isabella Swan, communément appeler Bella, est une jeune femme de 19 ans vivant à Forks. Son rêve, devenir mannequin comme sa mère, Renée. Après un certain nombre d'échec une grande marque de mode très en vogue décide de l'engager pour une période d'essaye de deux mois. La jeune femme quitte donc sa bourgade natale pour Boston, grande ville pleine de surprise. D'abord dépaysée, elle s'habitue rapidement à la vie de ville et y prend même goût. Par contre le quotidien d'un mannequin n'a rien d'un conte de fée, entre coup bas et jalousie, elle rencontrera tout de même des personnes qui l'aideront à s'intégrer. Tout devient pourtant bien plus compliqué quand business et histoire de cœur centre choque. Edward Cullen, icône de la mode, rencontre son chemin et ne la laisse pas indifférente, loin de là. Mais personne ne se frôle à une étoile sans être éblouie. Attention, la chute peut être rude. Bella, nouvelle mannequin de Volturi's Bothers, arrivera t'elle ce faire une place dans ce milieux impitoyable qu'est la mode ?

**Auteur**: S'lene (Moi =P)

**Beta-Reader**: **Elo** _(que je remerci tout particulierement, hyp hyp hourra !!)_

**Rated**: M (_Why ?)_ Langage crue, relation Sexuel explicite, déconseiller au moins de 16 ans (Peu heurtée la sensibilité de certain)

**Disclamer**: L'histoire Originel et les personnages appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer. L'intrigue de cette Fan Fiction est mienne._ (J'ai essayé d'avoir Jacob ou Edward mais rien y fait, miss Meyer ne veux pas me les vendre…. =D)_

Tout les personnages son humain et légèrement (_ou en grande partie_) OOC (_Out of character_). Je ne tiens pas compte de Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse et Breakink Down (_Fascination, tentation, hésitation et révélation_) pour l'histoire mais physiquement les personnages serons les mêmes. =) (_Après a vous de choisir si vous préfère vous faire une idée personnel d'eux ou si vous utiliser les acteurs de Twilight ;D_)

**Couple**: Je ne serais **pas** original pour cette fic': Bella/Edward; Emmett/Rosalie; Alice/Jasper; Mike/Jessica; Ben/Angela; Sam/Emily; Jacob/Leah (_Pas certain_); Carlisle/Esmée; Charlie/Sue etc.

La fic' est du point de vus de Bella mais je passerais à celui de Edward un peu plus loin dans l'histoire =)

Ceci est ma Seconde Fan Fiction et ma première sur Twilight, enfin, la première que j'ose publier... =) Mhm, je n'ai pas un très bon niveau de langue et mon orthographe est déplorable _ ! Je m'excuse donc d'avance des fautes que je ferais.... =)

_On se retrouve en bas_

* * *

**Prologue: Le début, mais quel début ! Original ne rime pas avec phénoménal, devrais-je seulement y croire ?**

_Forks, Maison Swan, Etat de Washington._

_Très chère mademoiselle Swan,_

_Nous sommes très heureux de vous annoncés qu'après une étude approfondie de votre Book (1) et de votre curriculum (2) vous avez été retenue, avec une vingtaine d'autres candidates, pour un défilé d'essai, ici, à Boston. A la suite de ce défilé les mannequins qui nous aurons le plus frappées ce verrons offert un contrat de deux mois où nous évaluerons votre potentiel et, si celui-ci est jugé satisfaisant, vous pourrez vous voir attribuer un poste fixe dans notre compagnie. Nous espérons vous retrouvez à Boston,_

_Cordialement, Volturi's Brothers._

Je lus le mail pour la sixième fois. Mon cœur battait à une vitesse folle, mes mains tremblaient et des longs fils de sueur coulaient le long de ma tempe collant mes cheveux à celle-ci. L'écran de mon vieux mac tremblait à chaque coup de tonnerre et une pluie diluvienne s'abattait sur mes fenêtres. Inspirant profondément j'éteignis l'ordinateur et descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Bon dieux, moi Bella Swan avait été sélectionnée pour un défilé d'essaie a Boston. Avec à la clé un poste a temps plein comme mannequin pour Volturi's Brothers. Passant négligemment une main dans mes cheveux j'ouvris le frigo de la cuisine où je bus une longue gorgée de lait.

**_-_ **_Alors jeune fille, on oublis les bonnes manières._

Le visage souriant de Charlie me frappa en pleine figure. Mon père, Charlie Swan, shérif du comté, venait d'entré dans la cuisine et posé un sac remplit de provisions sur le comptoir.

_**- **Désolé 'pa_

M'adossant au frigo je lui lancée un pale sourire. Lui, il s'évertuait à ranger son butin en sifflotant des airs joyeux. Voilà près de deux mois que le shérif Swan et Sue sortaient ensemble et ils rayonnaient de bonheur. Jacob et moi faisions attention de ne pas nous approcher d'eux a moins de cent mètres. La carte "Bonheur totale" n'était pas fait pour nous, enfin jusqu'à maintenant.

- _Mhm, heu Charlie... papa j'ai une, hum, bonne nouvelle…._

Il marmonna un "quoi ?" tout en cherchant un endroit où ranger ses boites de hareng. Pourquoi diable acheter du poisson alors qu'il va pécher tout les week-ends ? Je ne comprendrais jamais.

- _J'ai eu une réponse, tu sais pour le boulot. Volturi's Brothers ma contacté. Je dois aller à Boston. Je serais peu être prise et deviendrais un mannequin de leur compagnie. Au pire des cas j'aurais eu l'occasion de me faire quelques contacts dans le milieu, ça me serai très bénéfique. Je, hum, tu en pense quoi ?_

- _C'est génial ! Je suis certain que tu sais ce que tu fais._

Il rangea finalement sa boite de conserve et me lança un sourire. Rien de bien exceptionnel, je pouvais juste voir qu'il souhaitait je réussisse, qu'il le voulait vraiment.

- _Maintenant dit moi où tu mets les casseroles._

Avec un soupire résigner je lui expliquée, pour la millième fois, que les casseroles se trouvaient dans le placard au-dessus de l'évier, au contraire des poêles à frire qui se trouvaient, elles, en dessous.

_**-----------------**_

_Aéroport de port Angeles, Etat de Washington._

Jetant un coup d'œil au billet je pris conscience que l'heure de l'embarquement avait sonnée. Jacob resserra sa poigne autour de mon poignet et aborda un sourire triste. On avait laissés Charlie et Sue à Forks. On marcha donc jusqu'aux portes d'embarquement, mes petits talons claquèrent dans le hall de l'aéroport. Mais quelle idée de mettre des talons ! J'avais affreusement mal au pied.

- _Et voilà, la voix rauque de Jacob me paraissait étrangement triste, c'est ici qu'on se quitte._

Mon regard se posa sur le couloir qui mené à l'avion, il me sembla peu accueillant, plein de peine. Puis je plongeais les yeux dans ceux de mon compagnon, ma main s'agrippa à la sienne désespérément, je ravalais mes larmes.

- _Tu va me manquer Jake,_ Murmurais-je finalement.

- _Et toi encore plus._

Il me posa une bise fraternelle sur la joue et, mon sac à la main, je m'avancer vers le couloir qui me semblait de plus en plus horrible avant de finalement faire demi-tour.

- _Bella, tu as oublié quelque chos-_

Avant qu'il n'est put finir sa phrase mes lèvres se posèrent durement sur les siennes. Ma langue les caressa avant que mon bel indien, ouvrant la bouche, répondit à mon désespoir. Ma main dans sa nuque je le forçais à ce collais le plus possible à moi, j'aurais voulus me fondre en lui, faire partie intégrante de son corps. Notre baiser fut violant, dur, vital. Quand nous nous relâchâmes à bout de souffle un rire nerveux le secouait.

- _Bella tu ne manqueras jamais de me surprendre._

- _Evitons de mettre Angela au courant. Après tout c'est ta copine et ma meilleure amie et je suis certaine qu'elle ne comprendra pas_.

- _Mhm, au pire des cas je lui dirais que tu m'as attaquée_, dit-il taquin.

- _Tu n'as pas opposé une très grande résistance._

- _Que veux-tu, je ne suis qu'un homme faible !_

Nous nous sourîmes, sa main s'attardant dans mon dos.

- _Faites attention à vous lady Swan._

- _Jurée Lord Black. Prends soins de mon père, tu sais comment il est._

- _Malheureusement oui, j'ai le même à la maison._

Nous éclatâmes de rire et dans une dernière étreinte nous nous séparâmes. Assis au 16A je jetais un coup d'œil distrait à la piste d'atterrissage qui prenait petit a petit vie. Forks allait me manquer, mes amis, ma famille, la Push, la vie à la campagne, Jacob… Oui, Jake allait vraiment me manquer. Fermant les yeux je revoyais ce qui c'était passer dans le hall de l'Aéroport. J'aime Jacob, mais comme mon frère, mon meilleur ami, le garçon avec qui j'ai fait les quatre cent coups, celui qui ma appris à rouler en moto, avec qui je sautais des falaises, celui qui restait avec moi sur la plage de la push. Jacob était une sorte de partie de moi, un temps j'avais crus l'aimer, un temps résolut à présent. On avait tout les deux compris qu'on faisait une erreur et l'on c'était séparé avant que toute relation puisse être impossible, ce qui nous a rendus plus fort, plus proche l'un de l'autre. Sombrant dans l'inconscient je ne sentis pas l'avion décollé et s'élancé dans les airs.

**_Fin_ du prologue.**

* * *

(1) _Book_: C'est un terme employé pour un livre avec les photos des artistes et les c.v. Maintenant Il est très rare de que les producteurs utilisent les books les producteurs et agents de casting communiquent leur demandent par Internet et tout est fait très rapidement. [Source: Cf Quebec]

(2) _Curriculum_: Est un document détaillant le parcours d'une personne. Il s'agit en général du parcours scolaire et professionnel qui fait état de la compétence d'un candidat pour un poste donné. [Source: Wikipédia]

**-----------**

**Voilà, j'espère que cela fut a votre gout… je mettrais le chapitre 1 Lundi 14 septembre =) Mhm, au plaisir de vous retrouvez !**

_**P**ost**S**criptum**: **_**Si quelque chose vous a déplut avec ma façon d'écrire où ma mise en page, n'hésité pas =)**


	2. first chapter, BELLA POV

**Well, voilà donc ce cher chapitre 1 qui sort le bout de son petit nez. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Mais avant toute chose je tiens à remercier tout particulièrement Ma Beta-Reader: _Elo90_ qui sans elle ce chapitre ne serais pas ce qu'il est (**_hey' oui un chapitre bourrée de fautes n'est pas vraiment agréable a lire_**.) Merci donc a Elo. Et aussi à aline1320 pour sa relecture =)**

**Sur ceux je vais vous laisser à la lecture,** _rendez vous en bas !_

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Je renais pour la première fois ! Je découvre un nouveau soleil, pitié brille pour moi.**

_Logan Airport, Boston, Etat du Massachussetts, A.M_

**-** _Mademoiselle nous avons atterrie_

M'éveillant lentement je jetais un regard de gratitude à l'hôtesse et passa ma main sur mon visage. Je jetais un coup d'œil à travers le hublot, le soleil brillait, pas un nuage pour cacher l'horizon. L'avion se vidait petit à petit et quand il ne resta presque plus personne je quittais finalement mon siège cherchant mon sac à main. Ayant trouvé celui ci, je me dirigeais vers les portes et sortit avec hâte de la machine lançant un dernier regard à un steward. Bon dieu, c'était donc vrai ce qu'on disait, les stewards étaient des vraies beautés. S'il n'y avait pas eu tout ce monde et que je n'étais pas si coincée, comme aime me le faire remarquer Jake, j'aurais bien passé un peu de temps dans les toilettes seule avec lui. J'entrais dans la dernière navette, entassée avec les autres passagers, et je pus comprendre ce que devait ressentir les raviolis en boites. Quand nous fument enfin libre je me dirigeai à pas mesurée vers le "_bagage hall_", là je vis que le tapis roulant ne c'était pas encore actionné. Soupirant je m'assis sur mes talons attendant de pourvoir récupérer mes bagages. Quand j'eu ma petite valise verte pale je sortis et me trouvais en quelques secondes dans le hall principal de l'Aéroport. C'était donc cela le Logan Airport, une étrange euphorie m'envahie. Je sortis finalement de l'Aéroport et je me laissais aller à la chaleur du soleil. Voilà ce qui manquait cruellement à Forks, du soleil. Et quelques beaux garçons ne seraient pas de trop. Je souris intérieurement. Combien de fois Angela et moi nous nous sommes plainte au lycée que, bon dieu, on été entourées par des garçons butés, idiots et d'une banalité affligeante. Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux. Mais étrangement je sentais que ma vie prenais un nouveau départ, moi, jeune Forksienne de 19 ans, devant le Logan Aiport sentait que sa vie allait basculée. La tristesse du départ m'avait définitivement quitté et c'est toute souriante que j'hélais un taxi qui me conduisit au centre ville de Boston. Douze dollars, quinze centimes et un quart d'heure plus tard je me trouvais lâchée en pleine ville. Cela me changea beaucoup du calme, presque paisible de Forks. Ma valise à la main, mes lunettes de soleil sur le nez je me dirigeai vers le premier café. En entrant une forte odeur de tabac agressa mes narines. L'endroit était presque vide, une personne au bar, un autre à jouer avec une machine à sous au fond. Je m'approchais du gérant, un homme d'âge mûr, plutôt corpulent.

**- **_Bonjour, je suis navrée de vous déranger mais j'aimerais téléphoner vous pouvez,…_  
**-** _Désolé ma p'tite dame on n'est pas chez mère Theresa ici, commerce oblige. J'vous sers queq'chose,_ me dit il d'une voix  
bourru m'envoyant son haleine putride au vissage.

Je regardais l'homme interdite. Quel manque d'éducation. "Ma p'tite dame"… Tournant les talons je sortis du café sans demander mon reste. Je croyais que nous étions à une époque civilisée ! Pas étonnant que son "café" soit vide, par chance le service d'hygiène n'avais pas fait de descente dans son local, il serait surement fermé à l'heure qu'il est. Regardant aux alentours, je décidais de traverser la route et de chercher une cabine téléphonique. Après avoir dépassé un bon petit patté de maison, je me suis étalée de tout mon long sur le trottoir, je trouvais mon Saint Graal : un endroit où téléphoner. Si le bon Dieu existe vraiment il m'avait envoyé le meilleur signe qui soit. Sortant quelques pièces de monnaie je tapais le numéro indiqué en bas de l'e-mail envoyé par "Volturi's Brothers". Un long "Bip" se fit entendre suivit d'une musique comme celle des pubs pour dentifrice. Une voix féminine pris, finalement, l'appelle.

**- **_Bonjour vous êtes bien chez Volturi's Brothers que puis-je pour vous ?_ dit-elle accentuant sur la dernière voyelle.  
**-** _Heu, bonjour. Je suis une des mannequins sélectionnées pour le défilé et je-  
_**- **_Votre nom et votre numéro de participation._  
**- **_Numéro de participation ?_

Un long soupire se fit entendre de l'autre coté de la ligne, drôle d'hôtesse.

**-** _Il est indiqué sur l'e-mail que vous avez du recevoir._

Après un coup d'œil rapide à la feuille je remarquais les quelques chiffres à coté de mon nom: 003356

**- **_Hum, oui, je suis Isabella Swan, 0-0-3-3-5-6,…_

J'entendis ses mains surement manucurées taper sur le clavier puis un autre soupire.

**- **_Très bien mademoiselle Swan, cet après-midi vous devrez vous trouver à l'Old State House où on vous briffera. Ce soir vous défilerez avec les autres mannequins.  
_**- **_Ce soir ?!_ M'écriais-je surprise.  
**-** _Ce n'est pas moi qui choisi les horaires. Soyez là vers quinze heures._  
**- **_Heu, très bien, merci._  
**-**_ A votreservice._

Avant que je n'ai pus ajouter un mot elle avait déjà raccroché. Quel étrange personnage, la ville rendait tout le monde désagréable ou c'était simplement aujourd'hui ? Soupirant bruyamment je sortis de la cabine. Jetant un coup d'œil à ma montre je m'aperçus qu'il me restait bien quatre heures avant mon rendez-vous. Remplie de trac je cherchais un endroit sympathique, et pas cher, où me restaurer. J'allais défiler pour Volturi's Brothers, la marque la plus en vogue sur le marcher. On classait les stylistes au même niveau que Versace ou Armani. Fini les petits joueurs, j'attaquais le gros poisson et je comptais bien y mettre le paquet. Si je laissais filer une occasion comme celle-ci, je m'en voudrais toute ma vie. Espérons que je ne tombe pas durant le défilé, ce serais le comble et je ne verrais pas d'autre moyen que de me noyer dans la cuvette des toilettes. Entrant dans un établissement assez coquet je m'assis à une table et commanda une salade et un verre d'eau, métier oblige.

**_-------------------_**

_Old State House, Boston, Etat du Massachusetts, P.M_

J'arrivais devant le lieu de mon "rendez-vous" une grande battisse ancienne, surement du XVIe siècle. Au lycée j'étais plus portée biologie ou littérature qu'histoire alors je décidais de ne pas m'attarder trop longtemps à l'admiration de cette étonnante architecture. Remettant quelques une de mes mèches en place, je m'avançais vers les grandes portes principales. Elles étaient extrêmement imposantes en bois massif. Un homme en costume était positionné devant celles-ci, surement la sécurité vu son imposante stature. Prenant une grande bouffée d'air je pris mon courage à deux mains.

**-** _Hum, désolé, je viens pour le, hum, défilé…_

Il posa son regard noisette sur moi, m'observa un petit moment puis se détourna et prenant un talkie-walkie murmura quelques mots, que je n'entendis évidemment pas. Je commençais à être légèrement tendu, quand j'entrerais, enfin, si j'entrais, j'irais défiler sur un podium avec des robes les plus chères du marché, entourée de représentants de mode, photographes, hommes d'affaires et tout ce qui s'en suit. Je n'avais en aucun cas le droit de ne pas réussir.

**- **_Votre nom, numéro de participation et vos papiers d'identités._

Je sortis de ma rêverie et jetai un regard étonnée au gorille. Mes papiers d'identités ! Pour quelle raison ? Je fouillais quand même dans mon sac, mieux vaux ne pas s'attirer des ennuis tout de suite. Je sortis ma green-card et la présenta à l'homme en face de moi.

**-** _Je suis Isabella Swan, heu mon numéro est le 003356, dis-je en jetant un regard rapide à mon e-mail._

L'homme me fixa puis reporta son attention sur ma carte d'identité, Puis me la tandis en s'écartant de la porte.

**- **_Vous pouvez entrée mademoiselle Swan, dirigez vous au fond de la salle._

Je murmurais un merci et m'engouffrais dans le bâtiment, La porte claqua derrière moi, provoquant un écho bruyant dans la salle. La pièce était pour l'instant vide, quelques tables, un buffet, rien de bien extraordinaire. Par contre il y avait des tableaux d'Edward Hopper un peu partout, je fus immédiatement captivée, m'attardant un peu, je scrutais méticuleusement chaque tableaux, voyant presque ceux-ci prendre vie. Alors que j'admirais l'un d'entre eux qui me rappelais étrangement "_Fenêtres la nuit", _les portes s'ouvrirent dans un vacarme stupéfiant. Des cris retentir, les flashes des journalistes m'éblouirent, des hommes criaient puis plus rien. Le silence était revenu, les portes étaient à présent verrouillées. Tout c'était passée tellement vite que je n'avais pas compris ce qui venait d'avoir lieux,

**-** _Ces paparazzis veulent ma mort, pire que de la vermine c'est chose là,_ une voix grave venait de retentir dans la pièce puis un éclat de rire.

Je jetais un regard prudent et m'avança vers le milieu de la salle essayant de savoir d'où provenait la voix. Trois hommes ce trouvaient devant la porte, un d'âge mûr et les deux autres bien plus jeunes. J'étais trop loin pour les détailler comme il fallait, Le plus vieux était petit est mince, il possédait des cheveux blonds presque cendrées et une peau blanche poudreuse, à sa droite se trouvais un jeune homme à la carrure très imposante, chevelure sombre et ondulée, il était plutôt mignon. Le troisième, un peu en retrait, était grand et mince mais bien bâtie, sa tignasse cuivrée était tout à fait fascinante, mélange de blond et de roux, j'eu une irrésistible envie de promener ma main dans ses cheveux, caresser ses soyeuses boucles. Il avait un visage fin, parfait et angulaire, Une peau blanche craie comme privée de soleil, des lèvres pleines. Il ressemblait à une de ces statues grecques exposées dans les musées.

**- **_Très bien, ne perdons pas de temps, Aro n'est pas d'un naturel patient_, lança l'homme le plus vieux,  
**- **_Du calme, laisse le respirer, il vient juste de ce faire agresser par une foule en délire.  
_**-**_Je me fais toujours agresser. Oh, mais tient, je croyais que ton job c'était d'éviter que cela n'arrive,_ Emmett.

Mon souffle se coupa alors qu'il éclata de rire avec le brun, qui devait être Emmett, Comment diable une voix masculine pouvait être si sensuelle ! Des frissons traversaient mon échine de haut en bas et c'était diablement agréable.

**- **_Désolé, p'tit frère mais que veux-tu, aujourd'hui n'importe qui peu devenir garde du corps._

Ils se lancèrent un regard complice avant que le senior du trio décide de stopper leur démonstration affective et, dans un ordre plus que clair, les emmena en dehors de mon champ de vision. Reprenant petit à petit mon souffle je jetais un regard distrait à ma montre avant de me rendre compte que j'avais réussi à me mettre en retard.  
C'est essoufflée et dégoulinante de sueur que j'arrivais aux loges. Un bon nombre de jeunes filles se faisaient coiffées, maquillées, se changées. Un petit groupe de fille pouffa en me voyant, c'est vrai que je ne devais pas avoir l'air très glorieuse. Dites-moi, avez-vous déjà vu un mannequin de Gucci arriver sur le podium décoiffée et totalement trempée ? Je devais avoir l'air fine,

**- **_Ah, tu dois être Isabella !_

Une femme aux longs cheveux blond et lisse se dirigeait vers moi, tout sourire,

**-** _Heu, Bella,_ murmurai-je incertaine,

La femme s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de moi me dévisageant, puis me prenant par le bras elle m'emmena devant une coiffeuse au fond, zigzaguant entre les jeunes mannequins, j'arrivais essoufflée et elle m'assit sur une chaise devant un grand miroir. Devant moi un nombre extravagant de pot, pinceau, poudre à maquillage était disposés.

**- **_Je suis Kate,_ dit-elle pendant qu'elle caressait mes cheveux_, tu es la dernière, Je vais m'occuper de toi._

Elle commença par me peigner. Puis relevant tout mes cheveux au dessus de mon crâne elle entreprit d'attacher les boucles ensemble tout en laissant quelques mèches libres dans ma nuque, L'opération pris un certain moment. Celle-ci terminée, elle aspergea ma crinière brune de lac,

**- **_Mhm, tu as une magnifique peau ivoire et la forme de ton visage est tout particulièrement agréable. Je vais par contre faire ressortir tes yeux._

Kate se positionna devant moi, khôl à la main, elle me maquilla d'une façon presque religieuse, solennel. Quand elle eu fini, elle me lança un sourire chaleureux et disparut m'ayant préalablement interdit de bouger. Je m'admirais quelques minutes dans le miroir, mes cheveux regroupés ainsi semblaient encore plus nombreux, mes yeux était profond, pleins de vie et mes lèvres particulièrement attirante. Mes joues prirent involontairement une teinte rouge, est ce que le jeune Apollon de tout à l'heure me trouverais jolie ? Avant que j'aie pu méditer à la question Kate revint une robe bleue à la main.

**- **_Voilà la première tenue que tu vas porter, elle me sourit et pointa du doigt des cabines, change toi c'est bientôt l'heure._

Je me levais avec précaution, essayant de ne pas tomber, et pris la robe qu'elle me tendit, Arrivée dans la cabine j'eu à peine le temps de faire glisser mon jeans Levis à mes chevilles qu'une paire d'escarpin blanc se faufilèrent sous les rideaux.

**- **_Tes chaussures._

Je reconnue la voix aigue, mais douce, de Kate et n'y prêta pas grande attention, à présent nue, j'admirais la dite robe. Elle était d'un bleu clair, vif, un peu comme les océans tropicaux, Elle avait un style très Baby Doll, taille gommée, empiècement au niveau de la poitrine, s'arrêtant juste à quelques centimètres de mes fesses, elle avait un quelque chose de fascinant. Conquise je l'enfilais rapidement, je sortis de la cabine, escarpin aux pieds, excitée comme une puce, m'admirant quelques secondes aux miroirs j'entendis Kate s'écrier.

**- **_Woua, Bella, cette robe est faite pour toi !_

Ce plaçant derrière moi elle me souri et caressa l'étoffe bleu, Une jeune femme rousse attira subitement mon attention. Perchée sur ses talons aiguilles, elle portait un rouge à lèvre rouge très voyant et ses cheveux roux formaient autour de sa tête une crinière, telle une lionne. Elle se positionna au milieu de la pièce où elle pria tout le monde de se taire. Sa voix était grave et mesquine, lançant un regard noir à chaque filles présentes, elle sortit une feuille blanche de sa poche.

**- **_Alors mesdemoiselles,_ commença- t-elle agressive_, vous savez toutes pourquoi vous vous trouvez ici. D'ici quelques heures vous défilerez devant une centaine de personnes tous hauts gradés dans la société. Aucunes bavures ne seront accordées, aucun faux pas. Vous porterez chacune six robes et devrez vous changer rapidement. Aucun retard ne sera toléré, A la fin de cette soirée, les stylistes de Volturi's Brothers nommerons les filles qui rentrerons dans leur compagnie, mais cela vous le savez. Seules les meilleures serons prisent ! Sur ce, finissez de vous préparer, on viendra vous chercher quand le défilé commencera. Ah, une dernière chose, je ne veux voir aucunes filles parmi le public, vous n'êtes autorisées qu'à vous adresser aux membres du Staff._

Elle tourna les talons et partit en coup de vent laissant une atmosphère tendu dans la pièce. Je commençais à paniquer, Kate posa sa main sur mon épaule, me lança un triste sourire et alla vaquer à ses occupations. Voulant déstresser je me dirigeais vers les toilettes, Quittant donc la pièce je traversais un long couloir, au bout se trouvait deux portes, une indiquait les toilettes, l'autre devait probablement être la porte de service qui menait à la salle principale, Je poussais doucement la porte à ma droite qui m'emmena dans une autre pièce, toilettes pour femmes sur le mur droit, toilettes pour hommes sur le gauche, Je ne pus retenir un « wow » en voyant les toilettes pour dames, c'était une salle très grande, avec une grande ligne de lavabos en céramique, les cabinets un peu plus loin, de grands miroirs sur le mur. Je me lavais les mains consciencieusement, évitant de renverser de l'eau sur ma robe. Soupirant bruyamment, j'essayais quelques exercices de respiration qu'Angela m'avait appris, cela me calma un petit peu. Jetant un dernier regard à mon reflet je sortis finalement de la pièce, voulant retourner au vestiaire, Pourtant quand j'allais ouvrir la porte qui menais au couloir je me heurtais contre quelque chose, ou quelqu'un en l'occurrence, tombant sur mon postérieur un gémissement sortit de mes lèvres.

**-** _Désolée je…_

Ma voix se perdit, devant moi ce trouvais le bel étalon de cet après midi, Il passa une main dans ses cheveux cuivrés, ne m'accordant pas un regard, et m'enjamba pour ce diriger vers les toilettes masculins. Étrangement vexée de son comportement je me hissais sur mes pieds et avant qu'il est pu attraper la poignée de la porte je le hélais.

**- **_Votre mère ne vous a-t-elle jamais appris les bonnes manières ?_

Mettant mes mains sur mes hanches je pris la position la plus pouf que je connaissais. J'avais vu tellement de fois Lauren le faire que cela m'était venu presque naturellement. Le jeune home se retourna et plongea enfin ses yeux dans les miens. A cet instant j'ai crus fondre, j'avais l'impression de me liquéfier devant lui. Ses yeux émeraude brillaient de surprise. Ils étaient si profonds, éclatants, je n'avais qu'une envie, les lui arracher pour m'en faire un collier (_Nda: Pas très glamour tous ca / beta : non en effet, merde Bella pourrait penser à nous et ne pas abimé notre bel étalon ^^)._

**- **_Pardon ?_

Sa voix grave me pénétra littéralement, j'ai même crus atteindre l'orgasme pendant quelques secondes. Elle était si chaude, veloutée. Et ses lèvres, pleines et pulpeuses m'appelaient. Je réprimais une pulsion qui me poussait à aller l'embrasser, lui ravager littéralement la bouche jusqu'au sang. Essayant de contrôler ma voix je lui lancais un sourire de défis.

**- **_Je viens de dire que votre mère ne devait pas être très fière de vous, je suis certaine qu'elle vous a appris à vous conduire comme un gentleman ce qui, en attendant, n'est pas le cas._

Il me fixa quelques secondes abordant toujours un masque froid et impassible, Seul ses yeux trahissaient son amusement. Faisant deux pas dans ma direction il parla d'une voix calme.

**-** _Puis je savoir ce que j'ai fait pour vous offenser ?_  
**-** _Rien et c'est cela le problème._

Arrivant à ma hauteur, il jeta un regard rapide à ma tenue. Mon souffle était coupé, il était si près que je n'avais qu'à tendre mes mains pour le toucher mais mes muscles étaient comme paralysés. Comment un homme pouvait me faire un tel effet ? Certes je n'étais pas très expérimentée dans ce domaine mais je n'étais pas non plus une jeune vierge effarouchée.

**- **_Qu'aurai-je donc dus faire, jeune demoiselle ?_

Cela sembla l'amuser, comme si il était en train d'essayer un nouveau jouet ce qui m'énerva encore plus. Et cette attraction me rendait folle.

**- **_Je ne sais pas, vous excusez peut être, dit-je dédaigneuse._  
**-** _C'est vous qui m'avez heurté si dois-je vous le rappeler._  
**-** _Mais moi je me suis excusée._

On était, à présent, tellement proche que nos corps se frôlaient presque. J'essayais de prendre un air dégagée, ce qui ne fonctionna guère, Cet homme avait vraiment une emprise étonnante sur moi. Cela me fit presque peur, presque… C'était agréable, diablement agréable, de me trouver là à discuter avec lui, de le sentir si proche de moi. Le temps c'était arrêter, plus rien ne comptait à part lui, cet être presque irréel devant moi, Je sentis soudain sa main soulever une de mes boucles et il joua avec, la tortillant autour de ses fins doigts pales. Puis plongeant son regard dans le mien, murmura.

**-** _Vous devriez y aller le défilé va bientôt commencer._  
**- **_Comment vous savez-_  
**- **_Vous n'avez pas l'air le genre de fille qui peu porter des robes telle que celle ci,_ dit il frôlant l'étoffe du doigt, _vous êtes bien trop paysanne._

Tous à coup mon visage s'empourpra, un mélange de colère et de honte m'envahis. Lui extirpant le bout de tissus des doigts je sortis en trombe de la pièce en l'ayant, au préalable, insulté de goujat et gentleman de bas étage. Dans le couloir je fis claquer mes talons sur le parquet, fumant de colère. Bon dieux, mais quelle charogne, un pauvre type oui ! Rentrant dans les vestiaires je m'assis sur un siège, tortillant mes mains ensemble, j'essayais de me calmer. Une jeune fille m'aborda, petite, ce qui était étrange pour le métier et avait une masse de boucle brune lâchées sur ses épaules.

**-** _Salut_, me dit-elle dans un gloussement  
**-** _Heu, Salut._

J'eu l'étrange sensation de me retrouver au lycée, de revivre les premiers jours où on vous aborde, on essaye d'entamer la conversation, on étiquette les gens. Même à presque vingt ans cette expérience ne me plaisait toujours pas,

**-** _Je suis Jessica, je viens de l'Arizona et toi ?_  
**- **_Mhm, Bella, Washington._  
**-** _Ok._

Un long silence s'en suivit. Je n'aimais pas tellement parler pour rien dire, enfin, tout dépendait de mon interlocuteur. Quelques minutes plus tard elle me fit un signe de la main et partit un peu plus loin. Je n'eu pas à attendre longtemps, une heure, tout au plus, la jeune femme rousse rentra de nouveau dans la salle. Son regard haineux au visage elle ordonna qu'on devait, comment avait telle dit déjà… oui, « lever nos petits cul pour aller les montrer au public ». Très fin de sa part. Une certaine angoisse m'envahie. J'étais une des premières à passer avec une grande blonde et une jeune Afro-Américaine. Prenant une grande bouffée d'air frais je me lançais enfin.  
Une grande estrade blanche avait été aménagée. Quelques photographes, rien de bien exceptionnel à part tout les stylistes connus qui étaient dans la salle, manageurs, ange de mode, je crus même apercevoir à un moment donné un sénateur. Je me concentrais essentiellement sur ma démarche. Droite, tête haute, je traçais une ligne droite parfaite me déhanchant un tout petit peu. Certes elle n'était pas parfaite, peu être un peu chaloupée. Aller-retour terminé, je me changeais, enfilant un vêtement de marin du XVIIIème siècle. Gaufrant mes cheveux je me trouvais ridicule, alors que Kate elle, adorait. Et me revoilà repartis vers l'estrade.  
Quand j'eu enfilé la dernière création et défilé pour la dernière fois je m'avachis lamentablement dans un siège. Bon Dieu, j'étais épuisée, lessivée. Fermant calmement les yeux je laissais l'adrénaline chuter et fut remplacée par une angoisse sans pareille. Et si j'avais mal mit une robe, oublier un accessoire, ma démarche avait elle été ridicule ? Prenant une grande bouffée d'air frais, j'essayais de reprendre mon calme. Quand toutes les filles eurent finis, nous nous changeâmes. Mon jeans Levis et mon polo beige enfilé, je cherchais mes chaussures des yeux, Han, mes pieds allaient devenir de la bouillie avec tout ces talons. L'ambiance était glaciale, plus personne ne riaient ou parlaient. On fixait toutes un point dans la pièce attendant que quelqu'un vienne nous annoncer nos résultats. Vœux exaucé, Roussette revient de nouveau, son regard toujours aussi froid et dédaigneux. Si je devais travailler dans cette compagnie, moi et elle nous ne serions certainement pas amies. Prenant une nouvelle liste elle articula des prénoms. La liste finie, les jeunes filles sélectionnées se dirigeaient tout sourire vers l'accueil, les autres étaient conviées. Prenant mon sac à main je m'apprêtais à sortir, légèrement déçue, que dit-je atrocement triste quand la jeune femme m'abordât.

**- **_Toi tu reste._

Je la fixais perplexe avant de murmurer, pointant mon doigt vers ma personne,

**-** _Moi ?  
_**- **_Tu es bien Isabella Swan ?_ Elle n'avait même pas levé les yeux vers moi.  
**- **_Heu, ou…oui,_  
**- **_Parfait, retourne sur le podium de défilé,_ puis voyant que je ne bougeais pas elle me lança un regard glacial, _maintenant !_

Alors que je me dirigeais vers l'estrade blanche je l'entendis étouffer quelques jurons tout en me regardant, Je marchais incertaine, dans mon jeans taille basse, vers ce qu'on pouvait appeler mon destin. Pénétrant dans la pièce je vis que quelques hommes étaient restés au milieu de la pièce. Je me sentais gênée, ainsi au dessus d'eux. L'un d'entre eux, tournant mon regard vers moi sourit,

**-** _Ah, vous êtes là ! Descendez donc jeune demoiselle, n'ayez aucune crainte._

Sa voix était étrangement mélodieuse, ses geste d'une grâce sans pareille, Je descendis prudemment de mon perchoir alors qu'il me tendait une main chaleureuse, je la pris, plus part politesse que part besoin. Il possédait de long cheveux noir, tirée à l'arrière dans une queue de cheval, sa peau était blanche, presque albinos. Était-ce la mode d'avoir une peau particulièrement blanche à Boston. Cela ne me gêna pas, au contraire, la mienne l'était naturellement. Je lui lançai un sourire incertain il m'emmena au milieu de la pièce.

**-** _Et voilà Isabella, notre nouveau mannequin prodige._

Je lui jetais un regard surpris. Il venait de dire mannequin, nouveau, le leur ! Assemblant de nouveau la phrase dans ma tête je pus en fin mettre un nom sur son visage, Aro, un des trois stylistes de Voturi's Brothers, les journaux le qualifiait comme le plus créatif des trois,

**-** _Je, heu, vous voulez dire que je vais défiler pour votre marque,_ dis-je incertaine, ne pouvant réprimander les tremblements de ma voix.  
**-** _Mais vous ferez bien plus que défiler ma chère, vous allez devenir un de nos nouveaux visages._

Un nouveau sourire embellit son visage. Alors qu'il faisait signe à un jeune homme de venir, j'essayais de ne pas perdre mon calme. Bon dieu, mannequin pour Volturi's Brothers. Cela était certes mon but mais je n'espérais pas l'atteindre si tôt. La voix d'Aro me fit sortir de mes pensées.

**- **_Chère Isabella je vous présente Edward Cullen. C'est la figure masculine de notre société. Il s'y connait beaucoup dans le métier et vous aidera à vous intégrer. Vous passerez beaucoup de temps ensemble, alors j'espère que vous vous entendrez bien._

Mes yeux c'était posés sur l'homme qui hantait mes pensées depuis cet après midi. Ses cheveux blond/Roux flamboyant, ses yeux verts hypnotisant. Je ne pus le croire, nous allions passer du temps ensemble. Malgré son manque de délicatesse quand j'entendis son prénom, des papillons volaient dans mon ventre, tordant mes intestins. Edward, n'est ce pas la plus belle chose qu'une femme puis ce entendre ?

**-** _C'est une joie de faire votre connaissance, Isabella._

Un sourire malicieux ce dessina sur ses lèvre alors qu'il me lança un regard entendu. Je crus m'évanouir.

**Fin du chapitre 1**.

* * *

**Bon, je ne suis pas très douée pour faire de long chapitre, j'espère tout de même qu'il ne vous a pas ennuyais** (_il n'y si passait rien de bien particulier !)_ **Je vous donne rendez vous au chapitre 2 où Edward sera bien plus présent **(_il m'a manqué dans ce chapitre… *sigh*)_ !

**Dernière chose:** _Merci à **Babeth**, **popolove et mel31**, **Aline1320**, **Rachoudied**, **Mag**, **Emma555**, **Savine2b** et **MamzelleCaro** pour leur commentaire qui m'on fait atrocement plaisir (*heaart*) Merci également à **Noyra**, qui aurais du me pendre vus l'énorme faute que j'avais fait pour Volturi, à **soglams75**, non je ne fait pas la description de Megan fox (xD) mais je fairais une description plus approfondie de Bella plus tard dans ma fic (un mannequin n'est pas forcement une femme très belle), à , j'espère que le chapitre a été assez long ^^ étonnant qu'on ai eu presque la même idée (dommage que tu es laisse tomber xD) je suis heureuse que ma façon d'écrire te plaise, à **ChloeDavis**, si je ne fais pas tellement de fautes c'est grâce a ma Beta-Reader (xD) et à **Elo90**, qui sait combien je lui suis redevable U_u (xD) Si j'ai oublier quelqu'un, **I'm so sorry !**_


	3. second chapter, EDWARD POV

**Voilà donc ce petit chapitre 2 qui sort le bout de son nez. J'ai oubliée de vous le dire mais mes chapitre serons postés le Lundi (**ou le mardi**) =) Mhm, Je remercie toujours autant ma Bêta Elo93 (!!!) et Aline1320 pour sa relecture =)**

**Je vous laisse à présent,** _on se retrouve en bas =)_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 2: Le début était une catastrophe, j'ai accumulé les conneries mais pourtant rien n'est perdu !**

_**A**ppartement d'Edward Cullen, Boston, État du _Massachusetts_, AM_

Me dirigeant vers ma cuisine je me préparais du café. Les chiffres rouges de mon four indiquaient 5:38. C'était la troisième fois cette semaine que je me réveillais si tôt. J'avais tout essayé pour me fatiguer au maximum. Jogging avant d'aller au lit, somnifère, sortir en boite, ne pas s'endormir avant deux heures du matin. Hier soir je mettais même envoyé en l'air avec Tanya pendant presque toute la nuit. Pourtant malgré tout mes efforts je ne me levais jamais après six heures, que m'arrivait-il donc? J'allais finalement m'assoir dans mon canapé à dix mille dollars. Aujourd'hui était un grand jour ! Miss enquiquineuse et moi allions passer la journée ensemble. Cela risquait d'être amusant, cette Isabella n'avais pas l'air d'une fille facile. Un long sifflement ce fit entendre. Me levant avec précaution j'allais me servir une tasse de café, rien ne valais un expresso bien corsé. Alors que je savourais ce doux nectar une chevelure blonde apparue dans mon dos, suivit de deux bras enlaçant ma taille.

**- **_Edward, pouffa la jeune fille sensuellement, tu as délaissé notre lit_

**- **_Notre lit ?_

La regardant vaguement surprit je déliais ses bras de mon bassin et me tournais vers elle tout en caressant son visage.

**-** _Ma douce Tanya, il n'y a pas de nous qui tienne,_ son regard s'assombrit soudainement_, il n'y aura jamais de nous qui tienne. Juste un homme et sa libido._

Mon doigt fit le contour de ses lèvres puis je me séparais d'elle, la laissant là au milieu de la cuisine. Entrant dans la salle de bain je me détendis et me glissais sous la douche. Je savourais la sensation de l'eau chaude ruisselant sur mon corps. J'avais peut été trop dur avec Tanya. Mes sourcils se froncèrent ce qui formait généralement des rides autour de mes yeux et je déteste les rides ! Non, après tout ce n'était que la simple réalité. Tanya ne signifiait rien pour moi, elle ou une autre peu importait. Fière de mes réflexions je m'accordais un sourire tout en prenant mon gel douche quand la porte vitré s'ouvrit et Tanya se lova contre moi, nue.

**- **_Désolée Edward, c'est juste mon coté fleur bleue qui ressort de temps à autre… mais parlons plutôt de ta libido._

Ses mains caressaient mes abdominaux puis glissèrent jusqu'à mon sexe qu'elle se mit à frictionner avec vigueur. Pourquoi pas après tout, les relations purement sexuelle n'ont jamais tué personne. La plaquant contre la paroi de la douche je la pénétrais sans autre cérémonie. Elle s'accrocha à mes épaules, criant, que dis-je, hurlant littéralement de plaisir. "Son coté fleur bleue"… il faudrait un jour qu'elle me le montre.

**----------------------------**

_**A**very Street, Boston, État du __Massachusetts__, A.M_

**-** _Bon dieux Emmett je vais te tuer !_

Je me trouvais au pied de mon appartement au téléphone attendant mon idiot de frère qui devait venir me chercher. Est-ce qu'une fois dans sa vie il sera à l'heure ?! Je me demanderais toujours comment Rosalie, sainte Rosalie, faisait pour le supporter. Cet imbécile ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de pouffé à l'autre bout du fil.

**-** _Oh, Edward, déstresse. Manque de sexe p'tit frère ?_

**-** _Non, cet aspect là de ma vie est au mieux._

**-** _Hum, Tanya…_

Je sentis son soupir exaspéré malgré la distance qui nous séparait. Emmett n'appréciait pas vraiment Tanya, faisant même tout pour ne pas la croiser. La seule fois où ils c'étaient adresser la parole Emmett avait été à deux doigts de la tuer et de balancer son corps du haut du Brooklyn Bridge. Par chance Boston ne possédais pas ce genre de pont. Je comprenais en partie Emmett. Tanya n'était pas une femme très...intéressante, enfin, elle était assez casse pied. Le stéréotype de la Bimbo, blonde à forte poitrine ayant le même niveau de conversation qu'un opossum. Ce n'était pas le genre de fille que l'on présentait à ses parents, juste celle qu'on voyait les soirs où l'on avait rien d'autre à faire. M'appuyant contre le mur de mon immeuble je décidais de prendre mon mal en patience, s'énerver ne servait à rien. J'étais, qui plus est, de nature assez calme. Enfin Emmett avait un don particulier pour me faire sortir de mes gonds.

**- **_Parfait, tu en as pour encore longtemps ?_

**- **_Hum, mouais pas tellement… une ou deux heure, p'tête plus,_ Dit-il calmement.

**-** _Une ou deux heure !_ Moi, là par contre j'étais beaucoup moins calme.

**-** _Han Frérot, fait pas ta mijaurée. Faut profiter de sa jeunesse !_

Ahuri je ne trouvai rien à lui répliquer. Mais pourquoi diable je m'énmerdais à lui inculquer un minimum de valeur à cet imbécile, cet ours complètement idiot. Soufflant d'exaspération je me mis à marcher vers le centre ville en remerciant Emmett d'être l'adorable grand frère qu'il était. Son, «de rien tout le plaisir est pour moi», sonna bien trop sincère à mon goût et sans me casser plus longtemps la tête je raccrochais. C'est donc seul au milieu de Boston que je m'évertuais à trouver mon chemin. Ca allait faire près de cinq ans que je vivais dans cette ville et je ne m'y retrouvais toujours pas. Enfin, habiter était un bien grand mot. J'y suis venus pour le travail et étant devenu une vedette assez tôt je n'avais pas pris le loisir de visiter la ville. Les hordes de jeunes filles en délires constituaient une certaine, hum, gène pour me promener. J'étais en train de passer la cinquième avenue quand je vis sur un banc deux adolescentes, 15 ans tout au plus, en train de discuter. Des bouts de leur conversation me parvinrent.

**-** _Mais Fuck' Jason lui a donné son number mais pas à moi_, s'écria l'une d'elle d'une voix suraigüe.

**-** _Nan, vraiment ? Trop Overdosé ce type_, son amie prit un air outrée délaissant son téléphone portable quelques secondes avant de retourner tapoter les touches avec ses ongles pailletés.

Je ne pus réprimander une grimace. Elles étaient des "Tanya en force" comme aurait surement affirmé Emmett. Bien qu'après tout, Rosalie lui ressemblait assez étrangement. Grande, blonde, assez… hum voyante… Non, ne mettons pas Rosalie dans le même sac. C'était une fille très bien. Un peu capricieuse mais quand on est fille unique c'est monnaie courante. Elle faisait des études en médecines. Pour le plus grand plaisir de mon père, Carlisle, et le malheur d'Emmett. Il se plaignait sans arrêt de ne jamais la voir. Au bout de la ruelle je tournais à droite et bousculait une jeune femme. Un "excusez moi" plutôt froid sortit automatiquement. Elle par contre ouvra ses yeux en soucoupe et j'y reconnus le signe avant coureursde la fin de mon « anonymat ». Avec un hochement de tête je me hâtais à m'éloigner de son champ de vision. Trop tard un "Mais vous êtes Edwaaaaard Cullen ! Oh mon dieuuuuuuuuu ! Je t'aimeeeeeeeeuh" retentit et les passants rivèrent leur regard sur moi. Merde ! Je pris une grande aspiration, alors que j'étais prêt à courir une Porsche 911 Turbo jaune se gara près de moi.

**-** _Monte Edward !_

Une voix masculine familière retendit dans l'habitacle de la voiture. Sans me poser plus de questions je grimpais à l'intérieur. Un crissement ce fit entendre et la voiture partie à toute allure. Reprenant mon calme je me tournais vers mon compagnon, grand mince et aux cheveux blonds cendrés.

**-** _Merci Jazz, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi !_

**-** _Ce n'est rien Edward. Entre beau frère il faut bien s'entre aidé._

Jasper était le mari de ma sœur Alice. Cela allait faire bientôt trois ans qu'ils s'étaient mariés. J'avoue au début j'étais assez retissant. Jasper est un homme assez mystérieux. Calme et posé il n'entame pas très souvent les conversations. Pourtant à présent lui et moi nous nous respectons beaucoup. Il s'est rapidement intégré dans la famille et nous nous sommes rapprochés face aux conneries d'Emmett. Disons que nous nous soutenons mutuellement. Alors que nous dépassions l'Old Corner Bookstore je me tournais vers lui souriant.

**- **_Comment m'a tu trouvés ?_

Il éclata de rire et dans un regard entendu je compris. Emmett ! Cet imbécile avait du le prévenir qu'il arriverait bien trop tard pour me chercher et, me connaissant, il savait que j'allais essayer d'arriver au travail à pied. Il avait décidé de demander à ce bon vieux Jasper de venir me chercher. Toujours aussi irresponsable. Après une dizaine de minutes nous arrivâmes à la maison "mère" de Volturi's Brothers. Rien de bien exceptionnel, un grand bâtiment en béton, blanc. Il me faisait penser à un dépôt d'objets abimés, ce qui m'arracha un sourire. Je le remerciais pour la balade et descendit de sa voiture. Enfin plutôt celle de ma sœur. Tiens, je devrais lui demander pour quelle raison il avait empreinté la Porsche d'Alice. Craquant mes doigts les uns contre les autres je rentrais dans le local nonchalamment. La réceptionniste me lança un sourire aguicheur auquel je répondis. Plutôt mignonne. Arrivé aux sixièmes étages, j'avais pris l'ascenseur, je tombais nez à nez avec mon manageur Vladimir.

**-** _Edward, tu me fais enfin le plaisir d'arriver._

Je percevais parfaitement l'irritation dans sa voix. Vladimir était un ami de Carlisle, enfin, ils se côtoyaient sans plus. Me toisant un instant du regard il soupira finalement et m'incita à le suivre. Vladimir était roumain, ce qui lui donnais un accent très particulier, et assez dur. Il aimait l'ordre, la discipline et la rigueur. Je prenais un certain plaisir à l'énerver. Il n'était pas vraiment patient et malgré son air froid et réserver, il était sujet à des colères sans pareil. Emmett l'adorait. C'était un peu son nouveau jouet, toutes les excuses étaient bonnes pour faire enrager ce cher monsieur Dracula, comme il aime l'appeler. (_Nda: Dans le Roman c'est Jake qui le surnomme comme cela mais étant donné qu'il n'a pas vraiment un rôle très important dans ma fiction ce droit revient a Emmett =D / Ndb : oh y aura Jake ?? pfou moi je suis 100% Edward_).

**- **_Bella attend depuis une bonne heure dans la salle d'essayage._

**-** _Bella ?_ Je le regardais surpris.

**-** _Isabella. Mais elle préfère être appelée Bella, enfin c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit._

Bella, hum, je l'avais presque oublié celle là. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le fond du couloir ou nous rentrâmes dans une pièce vide. Enfin, il y avait des centaines de vêtements rangés sur des cintres et des cabines au fond. C'est ici que les mannequins essayent les créations pour que les stylistes puissent mettre les touches finales avant un défilé. Jetant un coup d'œil rapide je reconnu Bella du premier coup. Elle était assise sur un tabouret en retrait regardant les autres jeunes filles essayer tous les vêtements qui tombaient sur leurs mains. Sa masse de boucles brunes reposaient calmement sur ses épaules. Son regard chocolat semblait vivant, elle semblait porter de l'intérêt à tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle, comme si son cerveau analysait chaque chose. Quand celui-ci se posa sur moi ses joues s'empourprèrent derechef et elle détourna la tête. Étrangement je trouvais ca mignon. M'approchant d'elle avec ma nonchalance habituelle je lui lançais un sourire en coin que la plus part des filles trouvait éblouissant.

**-** _Bonjour Bella._

Elle se tourna vers moi et ses joues devinrent encore plus rouges. Gagné ! Un éclat de surprise animait ses prunelles et, abordant toujours mon sourire, je me penchais vers elle.

**-** _Comment vas- tu en cette belle matinée ?_

Elle me fixa quelques secondes comme si j'étais fou. Puis, légèrement affolée, détourna son regard de moi et murmura un "bien" très discret. Fronçant les sourcils je fus déboussolé par sa réaction. Elle ne pouvait pas m'avoir oublié, c'était invraisemblable ! Carrément impensable ! Inimaginable !

**- **_Tu ne te souviens donc plus de moi ?_  
**-** _NON !_

Elle avait fait volte face, tournée entièrement dans ma direction, et me regardait outrée que j'ai pus penser une telle chose. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, elle était assez adorable. Prenant conscience de ce qu'elle venait de faire elle baissa la tête cachant son visage avec ses cheveux.

**-** _Heu, je veux dire. Non, bien sur que je me souviens de… t-toi._

Elle avait bafouillé à la fin de sa phrase. On aurait dit une collégienne devant l'un de ses professeurs préféré ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire ou quoi dire. Relevant les mèches qui cachaient son visage je pris son menton entre mes doigts lui relevant la tête.

**-** _Parfait. Aller viens, je vais te faire visiter._

Lui saisissant la main je partis sans lui laisser le temps de refuser. Nous prîmes l'ascenseur et descendirent au rez-de-chaussée. Je lui fis visiter, lui expliquant rapidement que seul le personnel travaillait ici. Je me plaisais en sa compagnie. Elle était assez discrète sans pour autant être invisible. Elle ne parlait pas pour ne rien dire, je ne me sentais donc pas obliger de meubler le silence et lorsqu'elle parlait c'était toujours avec humour et repartie. Bella était très belle, elle avait un quelque chose de mystérieux qui lui donnait un charme fou. Quand nous avions fini de faire le tour du "propriétaire" nous nous retrouvâmes de nouveau dans l'ascenseur retournant au sixième étage.

**-** _Dis-moi, tu ne serais pas sujet à des dédoublements de personnalité ?_

Jetant un regard surprit à la jeune femme à ma droite un rire nerveux me secoua quelques secondes. Sa question m'avait déstabilisée. Où était elle allait chercher ca ?!

**-** _De quoi parles-tu ?_  
**-** _Hum, aujourd'hui tu es étrangement sympathique alors qu'hier..._  
**-** _J'étais un vrai... comment as tu dis déjà... ah oui, un goujat sans aucune éducation._

Elle acquiesça est porta son attention à la porte de l'ascenseur comme gênée par notre conversation. Je m'appuyais contre les parois derrière moi et mis nonchalamment mes mains dans les poches.

**-** _Je ne t'en veux pas, elle leva les yeux vers moi, je l'avais peu être mérité..._  
**-** _Peut être ?_ Dit-elle en faisant la moue.  
**-** _Mais vous non plus vous n'avez pas été très agréable jeune fille._  
**-** _Parce que ca va être de ma faute maintenant !_

Elle me lança un regard mauvais et se détourna de nouveau recommençant à fixer les portes. Bon-sang, qu'elle pouvait être irritable. Soupirant d'exaspération je décidais de ne plus me prendre la tête aujourd'hui. Toutes ces ondes négatives allaient me faire devenir vieux avant l'âge. Quand nous arrivâmes au sixième étage elle sortit de l'ascenseur sans même m'accorder un regard et partit vers la salle d'essayage. Ça eu le don de m'exaspérer encore plus. Je détestais être ignoré. Je n'étais jamais ignoré. Donnant un coup de pied dans le vide je décidais de me changer les idées.

**-** _Héo Frangin !_

Je me retournais et vit Emmett arriver dans son blouson en cuir. Il me fit un clin d'œil et nous entrechoquèrent nos points quand il arriva à ma hauteur.

**-** _Alors dit-moi, qu'as-tu donc fait de ta jeunesse pour ne pas avoir le temps de venir me chercher._  
**-** _Ah, Rosalie commençait ses cours qu'à onze heures, j'en ai donc profité pour-_  
**-** C_a va Em', j'ai comprit. Je me passerais des détails,_ dis-je une moue dégoutée au visage  
**-** _Et toi, tu fais une de ces têtes ! On dirait Vladimir quand il n'a pas gagné assez d'argent_, il rigola de sa propre blague  
**-** _Hn._

Il sedésintéressa à la question dès qu'il aperçut mon regard morose. Une chose qu'Emmett ne pouvait supporter était parler des problèmes des autres. Ses discutions tournaient, la plus part du temps, autour du base-ball ou de la nouvelle présentatrice météo qui était particulièrement canon. Nous parlâmes rapidement de choses et d'autres. Puis avec une tape fraternelle sur l'épaule me salua. Caïus, un des stylistes de Volturi's Brothers, voulait de nouveau lui parler. Il avait développé une sorte d'allergie à Emmett et chaque prétexte était bon pour le convoquer dans son bureau. Par chance, surtout pour lui, Emmett travaillait pour moi donc il n'y avait aucun risque qu'il soit viré. Jouant nerveusement avec mes doigts je me décidais à aller faire un tour. Pourtant, je ne sais pas comment, mais je me retrouvais dans la salle d'essayage à fixer Bella en train de discuter avec Kate, une des gérantes du service coiffure et maquillage de la marque. Elle semblait avoir oublié jusqu'à mon existence. Je fus étrangement vexé.

**-** _Edward ?_

Tournant la tête vers la droite je vis Vladimir s'avancer vers moi. Téléphone à l'oreille il semblait être en pleine conversation.

**-** _Tu as une séance photo dans deux heures._

Il me tendit une feuille distraitement.

**-** _Voilà l'adresse. C'est pour le magazine hum...«Vague»... je crois.  
_**-** _Ce ne serait pas plutôt Vogue ?_

Il me lança un regard noir mais trouva inutile de me répondre. Tournant les talons il se remit en discutions parlant avec un certain Stefan. Je regardais l'adresse c'était à Wilmington, environ trente à trente-cinq minutes d'ici, enfin c'était sans compter sur le trafic.

**-** _Hum, tu vas faire des photos ?_

Je relevais la tête et je vis Bella, mains derrières le dos, les joues légèrement rosies. Elle ne me regardait pas, préférant fixer ses pieds. Regardant à droite et à gauche je pointe finalement mon doigt vers ma personne.

**- **_C'est à moi que tu parles ?_

Elle releva la tête et cette fois son regard croisa le mien. Pendant un petit moment je fus fasciné par ses yeux. Elle détournât finalement la tête, légèrement boudeuse. En soupirant je levais la manche de ma chemise et regardait l'heure: 12h32.

**-** _Tu veux venir avec moi ?_

Blanc.

**- **_Je sais, tu ne dois certainement pas beaucoup m'aimer-  
_**-** _D'accord._  
**-** _Comment ?_

D'accord, mais d'accord a quoi ? Elle ne m'aimait pas ? Elle voulait venir ? Je me sentis perdus. Qui plus est sa réponse avait été si spontanée, elle avait l'air sur d'elle.

**-** _Je viens avec...t-toi._

Approuvant en silence je lui dis finalement de me suivre. Alors que nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'ascenseur je la priais de m'attendre devant. Emmett devait avoir fini avec Caïus à présent, enfin espérons. Il était préférable que moi et Bella allions tous seul à Wilmington, je ne voulais pas supporter les blagues de mauvais goût de mon frère aujourd'hui et encore moins devant elle. Je le trouvais devant le distributeur de barre chocolaté en train de livrer une bataille acharné avec celui ci. Je donnais une tape légère sur le dessus de la machine et l'objet de ses désirs tombait dans le bac.

**-**_Il faut être doux avec ce genre d'objet, dis-je caressant la coque métallique._  
**-** _Évidement, monsieur le sensible s'y connait en douceur hein ?_

Je décidais d'ignoré sa remarque alors qu'il s'esclaffa.

**-** _Prête moi les clés de ta voiture_

Il me regardât comme si j'étais un aliéné et serra sa poche droite où devait ce trouver les clés de son 4x4.

**-** _Aller Emmett, c'est toi qui m'à dit qu'on avait qu'une jeunesse !_  
**-** _Ouais, justement, et je tiens à la mienne._

Il me passa tout de même le trousseau rouge avec une légère réticence**.** Je le remerciais d'un hochement de tête et reparti en direction de Bella.

**-** _Ne Fais pas de cochonnerie dans ma bagnole, p'tit frère !_  
- _Comme si c'était moi qui en faisait d'habitude. Comme tu l'as si bien dit Em' je suis un homme sensible._

Je l'entendis étouffer un rire pour ensuite éclater littéralement. C'est donc bercé par la voix, non mélodieuse, d'Emmett que je retrouvais Isabella à qui j'adressai un clin d'œil. Je mis un certain temps à retrouver la voiture. Elle était certes grande et voyante vu sa couleur rouge pétante mais Emmett la garais toujours à des endroits impossibles. Quand nous la trouvâmes nous montâmes à l'intérieure et nous nous dirigeâmes vers Wilmington. Conduisant assez rapidement je dus finalement ralentir la cadence en voyant Bella pâlir et se crisper sur son siège.

**-** _Merde, tu sais où il faut prendre pour la A1 ?_

Elle me fixa quelque seconde comme si je lui avais parlé en chinois.

**- **_Heu, non désolée..._

Je trouvais finalement le chemin et nous fumes en moins de deux sur l'autoroute. Je me détendis légèrement m'enfonçant dans le siège en cuir de la voiture d'Emmett.

**-** _Mhm, tu viens d'où Bella ?_  
**-** _Forks. C'est une petite ville de l'état de Washington._

Je me sentis étrangement troublé. J'avais déjà été seul avec Bella mais pas dans un endroit aussi... clôturé, hormis l'ascenseur, mais cela n'avait pas duré aussi longtemps. Et l'air climatisé diffusait son parfum dans l'habitacle me troublant d'avantages. Je pouvais également sentir qu'elle était tout autant embarrassée par la situation. Tout son corps était tendu, des fils de sueurs coulaient le long de son coup, ce qui avait un aspect assez sensuel.

**-** _Et toi ?_ Sa voix n'avais été qu'un murmure.  
**-** _Moi, hum, je pris un certain temps pour répondre, je viens de New York. Il y a cinq ans j'ai emménagé ici pour le travail._  
**-** _Ah, ça à du te changer..._  
**-** _Mouais, au début c'était assez étrange mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de penser a ca. Tu sais entre le boulot, les cours, les pa-_  
**-** _Les cours ?_ S'écria-t-elle surprise.  
**-** _J'allais encore au lycée à cette époque. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que je devienne connu._  
**-** _Tu aime la célébrité ?_

Tournant à droite je sortis de l'A1 pour prendre une route secondaire. Si j'aime la célébrité, bonne question.

**-** _Oui et non, c'est comme tout. Ça à ses cotés positifs comme négatifs... mais je m'y plais assez.  
_**-** _Moi je pense que je n'aimerais pas...  
_**- **_Pourquoi être devenue mannequin alors ?_

Elle me regardât puis détourna ses yeux vers la fenêtre. Je compris immédiatement que ce n'était pas vraiment la question à poser, trop personnel. Le reste du voyage fut froid et silencieux. Par chance nous arrivâmes assez rapidement, je me garais devant un grand bâtiment en vitre.

**-** _Nous y sommes !_

Nous descendîmes du même pied et c'est côte à côte que nous marchâmes vers la porte. Je sentais son épaule frôler mon bras à chacun de ses pas, elle était assez petite pour un mannequin tout de même. Jetant un regard à l'établissement je me demandais bien quel genre de photo je devrais faire. Espérons que je ne pose pas nu, Bella aura une crise cardiaque. Cette perspective me plut étrangement. Je m'imaginais parfaitement le visage de Bella rouge cramoisi devant ma nudité. Je lui lançai un sourire en coin, elle n'avait pas idée des idées qui se tramaient à présent dans ma tête.

**_Fin_ du chapitre deux**

* * *

**Han, petit coup de folie, j'ai voulut rentrer dans la tête d'Eddichou… il est OCC (**enfin je trouve**) sorry, mais j'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux… J'espère que cela vous a tout de même plut. Mhm, alors, pour vous faire patientaient jusqu'à Lundi prochain, juste du spoiler : Je vais enfin donner un sens a ma fiction, le Rated M sera respecter. Ce qui veux dire les filles (**ou les garçons, on ne sait jamais**) Lemon !!! =). Juste une petite info' en l'air xD Je n'ai rien contre Tanya (**Oui, dans les livres elle m'est assez indifferente...**) mais je la voulais pour ce role (xD) =D**

**Dernière chose:** _Merci à **ChloeDavis** tu as aimée, j'en suis heureuse =D; à **EstL** j'espère que tu aimeras Edward dans ce chapitre également; à **gotikstar** un film… Merci beaucoup pour ton offre et ton commentaire mais je ne vois pas trop ma fiction en film xD Merci quand même; à **Floraline** Merci beaaaaucoup pour tes deux commentaire. xD Ce n'est pas Esmé qui ne la pas élevée c'est lui qui n'a rien retenus; à **savine2b** qui m'a particulièrement fait rire. Lui botté les fesses, quel superbe idée ! xD; à **Eris59** merci pour ton commentaire, il m'a redonnée du courage xD; à **annecullen69** Ravie que mon chapitre t'ai plut; à **licorneblanche** Merci beaucoup, "prometteuse" Oo xD Je l'espère; à **caro30** je suis heureuse que tu es us le temps de passer lire ma fiction; à **MelanieMac** "conquise" xD Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire je suis très contente que ma fiction t'es plus et que tu aime mon style d'écriture (j'ai uns style moi Oo xD); à **mag** merci beaucoup. C'est vrais, mais mettre l'histoire en place est assez ennuyant; à **Cherryx3**, mhm, je suis heureuse que les réplique de Bella t'on plut (c'était le but xD) et j'espère que ce chapitre ta également plut =); à **Sunofmylife** "elle le mérite" Oo xD Merci beaucoup (haaan j'ai donc une fan xD hioupy); à **babounette**, contente que tu aimée ma fiction; à **Aline1320** pour sa relecture (!) et à **Elo90**, qui sait combien je lui suis redevable U_u (xD) Si j'ai oublier quelqu'un, **I'm so sorry !**_


	4. third chapter, BELLA POV

**Hello everyone, oui vous ne rêvez pas c'est bien moi ! J'arrive sur mon cheval, portée par le vent, avec le chapitre trois. Ô beau chapitre trois est pitié de nouuus** (_Arg, ca devient grave tous ca…)_

**Très bien, après avoir repris mon sérieux, je vous ouvre les portes de mon Lemon. Aveux à vous faire, il n'est pas très bien réussis. Pardonnée moi mais par peur de faire quelque chose de trop osée je suis tombée dans le sobre complet xD J'espère en tous cas qu'il va vous plaire. Oh, dernière petite choses, désolée pour le retard mais que voulez vous je ne suis qu'une femme…** _("J'aurais voulu être un artiiiiste ")_

**Arg, j'allais oubliée… je vous remercie tous de tout ses commentaires !! Cela me fait énormément plaisir. Trois chapitres** (_quatre avec le prologue_) **et déjà 50 commentaires, whouaa !! Merci donc a vous vous êtes géniaux (x3)**

**Merci a Elo90 ma Beta et a Aline1320 sans qui ce chapitre n'aurais pas été ce qu'il est aujourd'hui !**

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 3: Wonderland existe donc vraiment ! Fait moi découvrir les recoins de ce pays enchantée... **

_**V**__ogue, Wilmington, État du Massachusetts, PM_

- _C'est ça… bien, relève un peu le menton, parfait !_

Edward était en train de se faire mitrailler exécutant des poses de plus en plus provocantes. J'avais déjà assisté à ce genre de séance, mais les clichés qu'on prenait à Forks et ceux de Boston étaient totalement différents. Au début tout avait été très… hum, gentil. Des jeunes femmes l'avaient maquillé, habillé, reluqué… l'une d'elles lui avait même pincé les fesses ! D'accord il n'y a rien de bien étonnant là dedans. Edward avait sûrement le postérieur le plus joli que le monde est vu. Rond et ferme, il suivait le mouvement de ses hanches, se déhanchant un peu… un vrai régal pour les yeux. Moi-même, si je n'étais pas si timide, je l'aurais peloté. Enfin, vu le regard que la plupart des femmes présentes lui lançaient, bien peu auraient refusé de le faire. On pouvait parfaitement lire: "Bon Dieu, j'en croquerais bien un bout".

Ce cher monsieur Cullen était à présent en boxer sur un lit de satin rouge, scène affreusement clichée, mais terriblement excitante. Il se tortillait de manière éloquente sur le lit sous les encouragements du photographe. Photographe étrangement euphorique qui plus est. Arg, il y à peine quelques minutes. Edward portait une très jolie chemise en flanelle et un jeans, ah ce jeans, un régale. Un vrai bijou ! Ce bout de tissus béni me protégeait de toute tentation pécheresse. Il m'évitait les pensées obscènes qui se tramaient en moi quand j'admirais ces mollets fermes, ses cuisses musclaient et cette bosse, oh combien attirante, dans son entre-jambes. J'évitais de poser mon regard sur son corps tentateur, mais ce n'était guère chose facile. Tout mon être était comme attiré par lui.

Nos regards se croisèrent et je ne pus résister plus longtemps. Je sortais de la pièce du shoot et les joues certainement rouge écarlate, allais m'assoir sur un banc dans un vestiaire. Enfin, je pensais que c'était un vestiaire… je m'étais simplement engouffrée dans la première porte que j'avais trouvée. Je pris une grande respiration et détendit tous mes muscles. Le genre, jeune femme crispée n'a jamais été très, hum, sexy. J'avais déjà assez agi comme une gamine aujourd'hui, mais la présence d'Edward n'avait rien arrangé. Il s'était souvenu de moi, ce qui m'avait légèrement surprise, et m'avait traitée avec beaucoup de… gentillesse ? Bon Dieu j'avais encore du mal à y croire. J'étais mannequin dans l'une des plus grandes marques de mode du pays et je me trouvais en ce moment même avec non seulement le plus beau spécimen masculin que je n'ai jamais vu, mais également le plus connu… et j'allais passer du temps avec lui.

- _C'est affreusement flatteur…_

Une voix chaude et veloutée envahit la pièce. Un long frisson traversa mon échine, j'essayais de reprendre le contrôle de moi-même. Edward s'avança vers moi, je pouvais sentir ses mouvements dans mon dos. Il avança d'un pas léger, fluide, et s'assit à ma droite collant son magnifique corps d'Apollon tout contre le mien. J'étais figée, mon sang affluait à une vitesse folle dans mes veines et quand il effleura mon avant-bras de ses longs doigts fins mon cœur manqua quelques battements. Sa main remonta langoureusement vers mon épaule, arriver à celle-ci il entreprit de la caresser. Son pouce faisait l'aller-retour sur mes omoplates à travers mon t-shirt. Je fermais les yeux savourant cet instant, mémorisant chacun de ses gestes, goutant au plaisir que me produisait sa proximité. Alors que sa main remonta vers ma nuque il se glissa vers moi, s'approchant encore plus. Quand je sentis son souffle chaud dans ma nuque, je ne pus retenir un sursaut et pivotais vers lui. Mauvaise idée ! Je remarquais qu'il était toujours aussi, hum, déshabillé. Il n'était pas entièrement nu, mais c'était tout comme. Son boxer ne laissait pas une très grande place à l'imagination. Je sentis ses lèvres se poser à la base de mon cou, douce et humide. Mon ventre fut immédiatement envahi par des nuages de papillons, une certaine appréhension prit possession de moi et les baisers d'Edward me donnèrent le vertige. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi bien de toute mon existence. Quand sa bouche atteignit ma mâchoire, je ne pus retenir un gémissement, ce qui engendra un rougissement immédiat de mes joues. Edward contourna soigneusement mes lèvres, s'attardant sur mes pommettes, flânant sur mon front pour finalement replonger son visage dans mon cou. Ses mains elles avaient décidé de faire une exploration plus, hum, approfondie de mon corps. Elles caressaient mon ventre, descendaient à mes cuisses, frôlaient mes seins… mon corps engourdit, j'étais dans l'incapacité de lui opposer une quelconque résistance. Mais en avais-je seulement envie ?

Aaah, quelque chose venait de toucher l'élastique de ma petite culotte. Je jetais un regard à Edward qui abordait à présent un sourire espiègle, ses yeux brillaient d'amusement. Sa main venait d'entrée dans mon jeans, il aurait tout de même put, aaaah… Edward venait de toucher le point le plus sensible chez une femme, mon clitoris. Il jouait négligemment avec, ou peut-être sa négligence était préméditée, à travers ma petite culotte me procurant des sensations indescriptibles. Toutes sortes de sentiments se battaient en moi, j'avais une envie dévorante de lui sauter dessus et de le violer dans les secondes qui suivaient. J'étais presque certaine qu'il n'aurait opposé aucune résistance. Mais dans un autre sens, je me sentais étrangement coupable, je ne le connaissais même pas. Edward entreprit d'embrasser le lobe de mon oreille, le mordillant légèrement. J'avais beaucoup de mal à réfléchir rationnellement, mon cerveau se vidait petit à petit. Quand il essaya d'introduire sa main sous ma culotte, je ne pus empêcher un gémissement de franchir mes lèvres.

- _Ed-Edward, on ne… on ne devrait pas…_

Il délaissa mon oreille et plongea son regard émeraude dans le mien. À cet instant je sus que, peu importe ce qu'il ferait, je ne l'arrêterais pas. Peu être étais-je trop excitée, peut être avait-il un don spécial avec les femmes… je n'en avais pas la moindre idée et par-dessus tout je ne voulais pas le savoir. La seule chose qui m'importait à cet instant fut sa main qui se glissait lentement sous ma culotte en dentelle noire. Il frôla mon clitoris avec son doigt exerçant une légère pression. Je me mordillais la lèvre inférieure frénétiquement essayant de ne pas faire de bruit. Quelques instants plus tard, il introduit son index en moi, lentement, affreusement lentement. Quand il se mouvait dans l'humidité de mon entre jambe une vague de plaisir m'emporta et je cambrais le dos lui permettant d'aller plus profondément. Edward glissa sa seconde main sous mon t-shirt, frôla mon soutien-gorge, le remonta et titilla mon téton droit qui durcit instantanément. C'en fut trop, un second gémissement m'échappa, beaucoup plus long et puissant que le premier. Je passais ma main dans ses beaux cheveux cuivrés, savourant leurs contacts, et je me redressais légèrement pour pouvoir plonger mon regard dans le sien.

- _Embrasse-moi_.

C'était sorti tout seul, mais cela faisait un bon moment que j'en avais envie. En réalité, depuis la première fois où je l'avais vu ses lèvres m'avaient obsédée. Edward sembla surpris, mais il se reprit assez rapidement et c'est avec son éblouissant sourire en coin qu'il approcha son visage du mien. La scène était très excitante. Une des ses mains dans ma petite culotte, l'autre sous mon soutien-gorge, les miennes dans ses cheveux et ses lèvres sur les miennes… quoi de mieux ? Enfin, c'était sans compter sur ma fabuleuse chance… une jeune femme, surement du staff, rentra dans la pièce et avec un hurlement en sortit aussitôt. Edward soupira bruyamment et se redressa illico. Me délaissant sur le banc, il sortit sans un regard. Moi j'étais frustrée, horriblement frustrée. Même pas un baiser ou un "désolé, je reviens"…

Me levant à mon tour je remis mes vêtements en place et repris autant que possible une respiration régulière. Bon sang, quelques secondes de plus et Edward et moi allions… à cette seule idée j'en frémis. Je lissais quelques boucles brunes en me dirigeant vers la porte. Espérons que je ne croise pas la jeune femme, j'aurais la honte de ma vie. Même au lycée je ne m'étais jamais fait "choper " pendant des préliminaires… bon il faut dire que je n'avais pas eu non plus un nombre impressionnant de préliminaires ou de relation tout court. Mes amants pouvaient se compter sur une main, deux. Après 19 ans de vie sur terre, je n'avais eu l'occasion d'avoir de relation sexuelle qu'avec deux personnes, tout à fait pathétique. Quand j'arrivais je trouvais la pièce du Shoot vide, enfin le lit satiné avait été enlevé. Le photographe rangeait ses affaires et la plus part des maquilleuses avaient disparues, ce qui était une bonne chose. Je n'étais pas de nature jalouse, mais les regards qu'elles avaient lancés à Edward étaient tout à fait clairs sur leurs intentions. Intention que je n'appréciais guère, je n'avais même pas encore eu le loisir de le gouter et elles voulaient déjà me l'enlever ?! Ce sentiment me gêna légèrement, il allait à l'encontre de mes principes…

- _Je pense que nous pouvons y aller._

Je pivotais pour trouvée un Edward habillé de sa chemise et de son jeans, qui m'avais ô combien manqué.

- _Tu as envie de partir n'est-ce pas ?_

Je hochais consciencieusement la tête et le suivis jusqu'au parking. Il salua quelques personnes, essentiellement des femmes, et nous pûmes enfin sortir. Dans la voiture une ambiance tendue s'installa. Dans mon cerveau des millions de pensées s'entrent choquait. Je me repassais la scène du vestiaire, essayant de lui trouver un sens, y penser me fit revivre la séance photo assez "particulière" d'Edward, je revoyais les regards entendus des femmes présentes au shoot, j'étudiais le comportement d'Edward, c'est comme s'il avait oublié tout ce qui c'était passé ou peut être que cela était une chose banale pour lui, une habitude. Il semblait absorbé par sa conduite, plutôt dangereuse, et s'être désintéressé de moi. Après un certain moment, dix ou quinze minutes, il tapota sur le lecteur CD de la voiture et une chanson envahit l'habitacle. Juste celle qui me fallait, "_**Sweet Disposition**_" de _**The Temper Trap**_, mes pieds se mirent à taper le sol de la voiture au rythme des paroles. J'eus le temps d'apercevoir un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres du jeune homme à ma gauche avant qu'il ne détourne son visage vers la route. Je me détournais moi aussi, ce serait certainement un long voyage qui nous attendait. En effet, quelques kilomètres plus loin la sortie pour Boston était bouchée, une queue relativement longue s'était formée. Cela nous apprendra à sortir durant une heure de pointe. Edward ne put retenir un soupir et changea de vitesse.

**-**_Alors_, me dit-il finalement tournant son visage vers moi, _qu'as-tu pensé de cette séance photo ?_

**-** _Hum, intéressante… étrange, mais intéressante _

**-** _Étrange ?_

**-** _Les séances auxquelles j'ai eu le loisir de participer ou d'assister étaient d'un tout autre genre. Déjà les mannequins étaient plus, hum, habillés…_

Il éclatât de rire et je m'aperçus que c'était la première fois qu'il riait ainsi, enfin en ma présence.

**- **_Je t'ai donc troublée à ce point ?_

Mon visage s'empourpra derechef et je baissais les yeux. Je n'allais tout de même pas lui avouer qu'il était le plus bel homme que je n'ai jamais vu. C'était bien trop gênant. Un second rire le secoua.

**- **_Sinon, ça fait longtemps que tu fais du mannequinat ?_

Je le regardais légèrement surprise. Il avait remarqué que sa question précédente m'avait gênée et avait changé de sujet. Délicat de sa part, étonnant certes, mais délicat. Je pris un air penseur et murmura.

**-** _Heu, cela va faire deux ans. Enfin, j'ai commencé à l'âge de quatorze ans, mais ce n'était pas vraiment du mannequinat. J'ai posé pour quelques magazines pour ado. Mon premier job en temps que mannequin était à mes dix-huit ans._

Il allait dire quelque chose, mais le bouchon se débloqua. La circulation reprit son cours et notre conversation s'arrêta là. On traversait Boston dans un silence mortel, mais assez apaisant. C'était agréable de discuter avec lui de choses et d'autres, juste pour parler. Sa présence elle-même avait quelque chose d'assez plaisant ce qui était légèrement affolant. Je n'avais jamais cru au coup de foudre, je n'y croyais toujours pas, mais j'étais fortement attirée par lui je ne pouvais pas le nier. Nous arrivâmes rapidement à la maison mère de "Volturi's Brothers". Alors que nous montions au sixième étage, étage que les mannequins fréquentaient d'après ce que j'avais cru comprendre, je pensais que je devrais surement rentrer chez moi, enfin, à l'hôtel. Cette journée devait être dédiée à mon, hum, "insertion" dans la société. C'était un bon début. J'avais rencontré quelques mannequins, comme Jessica qui avait été prise lors du concours, et je m'étais familiarisée avec le bâtiment. Tiens et j'avais même failli coucher avec le mannequin phare de la marque, qui pouvait en dire autant ? Edward me saluât, je lui adressais un léger signe de la main et me dirigeais vers la "salle d'essayage", je ne pouvais pas partir sans mes affaires. Dans ma précipitation pour partir au shoot avec Edward j'avais laissé ma veste et mon sac à main dans un coin de la pièce. Heureusement, je l'ai retrouvée intacte au même endroit. Enfilant rapidement ma veste en cuir, je pris négligemment mon sac et me redirigeais vers l'ascenseur. Je pourrais bientôt faire ce trajet les yeux fermés.

**- **_Bella !_

Je pourrais reconnaître cette voix entre mille, Edward. Je n'avais pas eu le temps d'appuyer sur le bouton d'appel qu'il fût déjà à côté de moi. Il abordait un sourire en coin, LE sourire en coin. Celui qui vous fait fondre, qui envoyait en fumer toute bonne résolution que vous pouviez faire, d'un dangereux érotisme. Je retins quelques secondes ma respiration avant de détourner le regard. Les battements de mon cœur étaient bien trop élevés, j'aurais une attaque si cela continue. Il glissa une main dans sa poche et je pus aisément sentir son regard sur moi.

**- **_Tu rentres__ ?_ Murmura-t-il finalement alors que j'appelais l'ascenseur.

Question idiote !

**- **_Hum, oui. Pourquoi ?_

**- **_Je peux t'accompagner, enfin, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient…_

Autre question idiote. Qui verrait un inconvénient à ce qu'un si bel homme l'accompagne ?! Je secouais la tête et il agita lentement la sienne. Alors que nous avions déjà traversé la moitié du parking, il reprit la parole. Je ne me lasserais donc jamais d'entendre le son de sa voix.

**-** _Tu rentres comment ?_

**- **_Transport en commun,_ soupirais-je.

**- **_Ah ah, ils me sont plutôt déconseilliez à moi._

Nous nous regardâmes quelques secondes et détournâmes le regard d'un même mouvement. La scène me sembla surréaliste sûrement due à sa banalité. Elle en était presque ennuyante. Je dis bien presque, rien ne pouvait être ennuyant en présence d'Edward étant lui-même fascinant. Il s'arrêta soudainement, j'en fis pareille. Pivotant doucement vers lui je le regardais intriguer.

**- **_Bella on on ne se connaît pas beaucoup pourtant_, il marqua une pause, _pourtant j'aimerais t'invité a mon appartement. Tu pourras, hum, prendre un verre… tu en as envie ?_

Si j'en avais envie ? Bien évidemment que j'en avais envie, une envie dévorante. Cependant était-ce le bon choix ? Je savais très bien ce que sous-entendait ce "verre", je n'étais plus une gamine. Comme il l'avait dit on ne se connaissait pas, devais-je allais contre mes principes pour une simple question de désir ? Une lutte acharnée s'entama en moi entre mon désir et ma conscience… le désir remporta cette manche. Prenant une grande respiration je fis quelques pas dans sa direction. Je devais sûrement être folle.

**-** _D'accord._

Edward ne cilla pas, me fixant toujours et sourît finalement. Détournant son regard du mien il me prit la main et se dirigea vers la route principale. Des millions de frissons parcoururent mon bras.

**- **_Nous devrions donc nous passer des transports en commun, _il rigola_, __un taxi, ça te va ?_

Question purement rhétorique. Il n'avait pas attendu ma réponse qu'il en héla déjà un. Je murmurais un "parfait" pour la forme et le suivi dans le taxi. Sa main toujours dans la mienne. Edward indiqua une adresse au chauffeur et nous partîmes aussitôt. Je me sentais étrangement euphorique.

**----------------------------**

_**A**ppartement d'Edward Cullen, Boston, État du Massachusetts, P.M_

Un grand salon lumineux, une baie vitrée avec une vue superbe sur Boston et du parquet au sol. Voilà à quoi ressemblait le séjour de l'appartement de monsieur Cullen. Une vraie merveille. Edward était allé chercher des verres à la cuisine. Je me laissais flâner dans son salon, grand, spacieux, il avait quelque chose d'apaisant dans ce lieu. Je n'eus pas le loisir de réfléchir plus longtemps qu'Edward revint avec deux verres de Jack's Daniel's à la main. Je n'aimais pas particulièrement l'alcool, mais je me forçais à avaler une gorgée. Il me proposa de m'assoir et pris place à cotés de moi. Je posais mon verre sur la table basse en ébène en face de moi et me mis à jouer frénétiquement avec mes mains.

**- **_Tu as faim ?_

La voix d'Edward avait résonné dans la pièce. Je secouais doucement la tête en signe de négation et m'enfonçais dans son canapé. Il fit tourner son verre dans sa main avant de finalement le poser à côté du mien. Il se tourna vers moi. Je me perdis dans son regard. Un vert intense, vivant, il captait toute mon attention, m'hypnotiser. Nos visages se rapprochaient dangereusement l'un de l'autre. Bientôt je pus sentir son souffle contre le mien, il était si proche. En une fraction de seconde une chose douce et humide se colla à ma bouche, il m'embrassait. Apogée de mon bonheur, je n'aurais jamais cru que des lèvres masculines pouvaient être si agréables. D'abord chaste notre baiser devient rapidement plus fiévreux, réveillé par une passion nouvelle ou d'une certaine frustration. Nous entrouvrîmes nos lèvres laissant nos langues pénétrer l'autre encore plus profondément. J'avais passé mes mains dans ses cheveux, les caressant, collant son visage au mien. Je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir contre lui. Un grognement fit vibrer sa gorge, en réponse à mon désir grandissant. Nous nous séparâmes finalement. Mon souffle était saccadé, j'essayais de reprendre une respiration normale.

Edward se leva m'attrapa la main et m'emmena là où devais se trouver sa chambre. Pièce spacieuse et assez simple. Je ne m'attardais pas dans l'exploration de sa chambre, ses lèvres s'étaient de nouveau abattues contre les miennes. Debout au milieu de la pièce il se mit à jouer avec le bouton de mon jeans, le faisant glisser entre ses doigts pour finalement le déboutonner. Il remonta langoureusement ses mains sur mon ventre, atteignit mes seins et pris finalement mon visage dans ses paumes. Nous restâmes un long moment à nous regarder ainsi puis il m'enleva mon t-shirt. Je me remerciais intérieurement d'avoir mis mes sous-vêtements en dentelles noires. Il jeta l'habit dans un coin de la pièce, je n'y fis pas vraiment attention. Il posa délicatement ses mains sur mes hanches, des frissons parcoururent aussitôt tout mon corps, et me poussa doucement vers le lit. J'entendis le froissement des draps et le lit se creusa à l'endroit où nous nous installions. Edward se positionna sur moi, me dominant, ses doigts traçant des cercles autour de mon nombril. Ma respiration se fit plus forte, plus rapide, je ne pouvais plus la contrôler. Finalement, il me fit basculer, je me retrouvais à califourchon sur lui. Je posais négligemment mes mains sur ses cuisses pliées derrière moi. Il fit courir ses mains sur mon corps m'arrachant des soupirs. Puis avec une extrême habilité il dégrafa mon soutien-gorge et l'envoya valsé au loin dans la pièce. Je sentis mes joues roussir, il souriait. Enfin, il prit délicatement mon sein droit dans sa main. Joua avec l'un de mes mamelons qui durcit instantanément à son contact quelques secondes puis le pris dans la bouche. Un râle de plaisir traversa les barrières de mes lèvres et je serrais le tissu de son jeans. Il garda mon téton en bouche quelques instants, de longues et délicieuses secondes, puis me fit de nouveau basculer sur le dos et pendant un court instant je crus qu'il allait partir. Au lieu de ça il fit doucement glisser la fermeture éclair de mon pantalon, laissant courir ses lèvres sur mon ventre et fit finalement glisser l'habit à terre, dévoilant ainsi le reste de mon corps. Je me retrouvais donc en petite culotte devant lui, excitée comme jamais, les joues rouge écarlate. Lui était toujours habillé, triste chose.

Je me redressais sur mes coudes et rampa finalement jusqu'à lui, il était assis au bout du lit. J'attrapais sa nuque et l'embrassa, il me répondit avec passion et avidité. Ses lèvres étaient toujours un tel régal. Je me séparais de lui ce qui me valut un gémissement désapprobateur de sa part et engendra un tremblement de la mienne. Je posais mes lèvres au creux de sa gorge, suçant, goutant, sa peau savoureuse. Je désirais intérieurement le marquer comme mien, montrer à toutes les femmes de la terre que pendant une nuit il avait été à moi et à moi seule. Mes lèvres glissaient lentement sur son torse et je passais mes mains sous sa chemise. Je caressais lentement son ventre plat et ferme, sa poitrine légèrement velue et ses fines hanches. Envahie par le désir je me mis à déboutonner les boutons de sa chemise avec une certaine hargne, en arrachant quelque un au passage. Celle-ci enlevée et jeter à son tour au loin j'eu le loisir d'admirer son corps. Il est vrai que je l'avais déjà vu en tenue beaucoup moins appropriée, déjà au vestiaire il était moins habillé et tout aussi proche, mais je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de le toucher, de le savourer. Je caressais donc doucement son corps et sentit sa respiration s'accélérer. Je passais mes mains sur ses larges épaules, dans ses cheveux et mes lèvres s'abattirent de nouveau contre son torse. Je laissais glisser ma bouche sur sa poitrine, à son nombril et en déboutonnant son jeans j'attrapais la languette de sa braguette entre mes dents (_**NDA :**_ _Désolée, juste un fantasme…),_ la faisant glisser vers le bas. La réaction d'Edward ne se fit pas attendre, il sursautât d'abord puis laissa échapper un grognement, ô combien doux à mes oreilles, il m'émoustillait totalement. Je remontai lentement vers sa bouche, mon corps épousait parfaitement la forme du sien et me collant à lui je l'embrassais de nouveau. Avec un jeu de jambes habile, il enleva son jeans et nous nous retrouvâmes tous deux en sous-vêtement. Mes seins posés sur sa poitrine je me sentais diablement bien, il caressait doucement mes hanches. C'est alors que je sentis contre ma cuisse une chose dure et chaude. Edward était vraisemblablement excité et en pleine érection. Cela me troubla encore plus, je devais bien évidemment m'attendre à ce genre de chose, mais ça avait un côté irréel… j'avais excité Edward Cullen !

Je caressais l'élastique de son boxer, faisait le contour. C'était un très beau boxer Armani, comme celui de David Beckham dans la publicité sauf qu'à Edward cela lui allait encore mieux. Intentionnellement j'évitais la bosse qui s'était créée dans le vêtement, le déformant elle était si grosse, imposante, j'avais comme l'impression qu'elle allait bientôt s'échapper du vêtement. Je passais ma langue sur mes lèvres les humidifiant et posa finalement un doigt sur ce qui devait être son gland. Un gémissement rauque retentit dans la pièce, je relevais la tête et lui lançait un sourire espiègle. Edward ne se sentit pas vaincu pour autant et entrant dans mon jeu il glissa une main dans ma culotte, s'infiltrant entre mes lèvres humides. Ainsi pendant de longues minutes nous nous caressâmes mutuellement. Tournant dans le lit nous nous embrassâmes, jouâmes fiévreusement avec l'autre jusqu'au moment où je sus qu'il était temps de passer la première, mettre le feu. Le boxer d'Edward se trouva donc à ses pieds en une fraction de seconde libérant son sexe. Quand mon regard se posa sur celui-ci mon souffle se coupa, comment un pénis en érection pouvait-il être aussi beau ? Edward était une œuvre d'art en lui même et pour les heures à venir il était à moi. Une bouffée de fierté m'envahit se mélangeant à mon désir, cocktail explosif ! Je posais délicatement ma main sur cette chair tendue, il trembla légèrement dans ma paume, et je commençais des mouvements lents. Cullen Junior posa sa main sur la mienne, la dominant, et m'intima à des mouvements plus forts et rapides. Ses gémissements se faisaient eux aussi plus fort et je sus qu'il allait jouir d'un moment à un autre. Resserrant ma poigne je savourais le contact de son sexe entre ma main. Depuis notre première rencontre, qui ne date que de la veille, je souhaitais secrètement que cela arrive. Quand je sentis son éjaculation toute proche il se dégageât et me poussa contre les oreillers. Ma petite culotte fut rapidement un souvenir. Il nicha son sexe contre mon entrée et... et hésita ! Je ne voulais pas qu'il hésite, je voulais, j'avais besoin qu'il soit sur de lui, qu'il en ait autant envie que moi. Passant mes mains dans sa nuque j'entortillais ses cheveux autour de mes doigts avant de dire d'une voix tremblante.

**- **_Prends-moi Edward, maintenant, prends-moi et ne t'arrête que quand le plus puissant des orgasmes nous terrasse._

Il ne lui en fallut pas plus et c'est dans un mouvement de reins qu'il plongea en moi, doucement, délicatement. Quand il eu atteint le fond je me permis un soupire. Il attendit quelques secondes que je sois habituée à sa grosseur et commença de longs et lents va-et-vient. Mes mains agrippaient ses hanches, les griffant, serrant son corps contre le mien. Cet instant était d'un grand érotisme, je voyais une grimace de plaisir ce former sur son visage à chaque fois qu'il atteignait mon col. Je me sentais vraiment bien, pleine, entière. Alors que j'arquais légèrement le dos, mes jambes se serraient involontairement. Un long râle rauque provint d'Edward.

**- **_Aaah, bon sang, Bella,_ gémissait-il en prenant mes fesses en coupe dans ses mains. _Tu es si chaude, si humide, si…._ Il ne termina pas sa phrase se perdant encore plus dans le plaisir.

J'enroulais mes jambes autour de ses hanches et le priais d'aller plus vite. À chaque coup de reins, il s'enfonçait encore plus profondément en moi. Nous fûmes rapidement pris dans une frénésie de plaisir. Nos gémissements se perdaient dans l'autre, nos corps fusionnaient. Cela dura une éternité, à un instant je crus même, j'espérais que ça ne se finirait jamais. J'ai gémis son prénom un nombre incalculable de fois, seul mot que j'arrivais à prononcer. Et dans un dernier mouvement, j'atteignis mon apogée. Mon esprit c'était vidé, grand blanc, et j'avais plongé sur son épaule que j'avais mordue avec passion. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se déversa en moi gémissant mon prénom. (_**NDA:**__ Ne faites pas comme ces idiots, mettez des préservatifs ! /__**NDB **__: SORTEZ COUVERT !!)_

Je ne suis plus sûre de ce qui se passa après. Morte de fatigue je ne me rappelle que d'Edward se retirant de moi, murmurant quelques mots à mon oreille et m'embrassé. Ensuite c'est le trou noir, j'étais plongée dans l'inconscient, sommeil, ô doux sommeil.

**----------------------------**

_**A**ppartement d'Edward Cullen, Boston, État du Massachusetts, heure inconnue_

Je m'étais réveillée dans des draps inconnus. Me relevant sur un coude des flashs traversaient mon esprit. Edward, moi, caleçon Armani, nu.... sexe !

Je m'étais redressée en un bon. Nom de dieux moi et Edward Cullen on venait d'avoir une relation sexuelle. Une putain de relation sexuelle ! Le pire, je n'avais jamais autant pris mon pied de toute ma vie. Glissant vers le bord du lit je me rendis compte que j'étais nue. La pièce était, elle plongée dans le noir complet. Pas la moindre chance de retrouver mes vêtements. Quelle heure pouvait-il être ? Pas le temps pour d'autres réflexions une lueur attira mon attention. J'enroulais donc le drap autour de mon corps et sorti précautionneusement de la pièce. La lumière venait de ce qui devait être la cuisine. Enfin si me souvenais bien de ce qu'avait dit Edward. Je marchais prudemment, essayant de ne pas me prendre les pieds dans le drap, et quand je poussais la porte battante de la cuisine mon souffle se coupa. Edward était négligemment appuyé à la table, une serviette autour des hanches, qui menaçait de tomber à tout moment, les cheveux encore humides et le pire, des gouttelettes d'eau parcourais son torse. Une vraie statue Grecque, la plus belle chose qui m'est était donnée de voir, apparition divine. Son regard se posa finalement sur moi et un sourire embellit son vissage. Bon point, il ne semblait pas regretter ce qui s'était passé.

**-** _Hum, on est sensé dire quoi... bonjour ou bon début de soirée__ ?_ Dis-je timidement

**- **_Tu ne dois rien dire_, il s'avança vers moi, _juste m'embrasser._

Il ne m'en fallut pas plus et mes lèvres se collaient aux siennes, avides. Je pense que c'était bien la première fois que j'embrassais autant une personne en moins de vingt-quatre heures. J'aurais pu passer le reste de la nuit à l'embrasser.

**- **_Alors, bien dormie ?_ Il caressa la pointe de mon nez de son index.

**- **_Mhm, dans les environ de vingt et une heures_, puis il plongea sa tête dans mon cou, _tu restes avec moi cette nuit ?_

Quelle question ! Évidemment que je restais avec lui.

_**- **__O-Oui_

**- **_Parfait_; _à propos, j'adore ta tenue..._

Il m'offrit son magnifique sourire en coin et se sépara de moi. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir, lui il n'avait pas vu la sienne ! Edward m'indiqua où devait se trouver la salle de bain, que je puisse prendre une douche avant le diner. Mhm, non seulement il était beau comme un dieu, doué au lit, mais il savait faire la cuisine... il faut que je l'épouse ! _( **NDB** : moi aussi je veux l'épouser !!!)_

Sa salle de bain était très simple, mais en même temps très classe. Sa douche était superbe, énorme on pouvait y rentrer à plusieurs, elle était tapissée de mosaïque. Je posais mon habit de fortune dans un des deux lavabos et entrepris de faire couler l'eau. Curieuse je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à ses affaires. Mhm, rien de bien surprenant, parfum **Aqua di Gio** de **Giorgio Armani**, il aime donc Armani. Dentifrice, brosse à dents, un flacon de Ginergine... Hein ? Un flacon de Ginergine (1) ! C'est prescrit à une certaine Madame. Cullen.

Abasourdie je rentrais dans la douche et, comme si je n'en avais pas eu assez, je trouvais un rasoir posé négligemment sur une étagère interne avec des shampoings et après shampoing féminin. _Se pourrait-il qu'en fait Edward soit marié ou en couple ?_

**_Fin_ du chapitre 3**

* * *

(1) Ce son des pillules prescrit contre le mal de tête (le plus souvent à des femmes).

**Note bêta** : **_là je trouve l'auteur affreuse de nous laissé en plan ! Bon je vais pas me plaindre parce que je connais une partie de la vérité !! (pas tout malheureusement), mais je pense à vous cher lecteurs !!!._**

**_Je m'excuse pour les quelques fautes de conjugaison qui m'ont échappées, mais j'étais malade et je voulais corriger le chapitre aujourd'hui pour que l'auteur puisse tenir ces promesses de parutions._**

------------------------------------------------------

Auteur: **Well, voilà après ses doux mots de ma Beta c'est a mon tour (**_enfin, je crois ?)._ **Pour commencer j'espère que ce chapitre a été a votre gout =) Comme je vous ai avertie, je ne suis pas très, hum, douée dans le Lemon… mais on fait avec (**_rire_**). Je sais, je suis sadique sur les bords… et esclavagiste… (**_Mais tout le monde n'est pas parfait =D_**). A qui était le flacon de médicament, mystère et bulle de gomme… rendez vous au chapitre 4 pour avoir la vérité (**_Mouhaha_**). Oh, last petite choses devinez ce que le chapitre 4 réserve également : Lemon (**_Intrigue, Amour et Passions, quoi demandez de plus dans la vie… "Amour, gloire et beaaauté _**"). J'essayerai de faire quelque choses de plus, hum, "hard" =)**

**En tous cas j'espère vous revoir au prochain chapitre =)**

**Dernière chose:** _Merci à _**VeroNiQue22 **merci beaucoup pour ta reviews ! Elle m'a fait très plaisir, je ne compte pas m'arrêter ;) (_rire_); à **naokarro **Je suis heureuse que le début te plaise et j'espère que la suite sera également a ton gout; à **Cherryx3 **Oh, le voir posée nu *ç* c'est vrais que c'est une exelaaante idée mais je n'ai pas assez de talent pour la mettre a l'écrit… (_Malheureusement_) il aura donc son maudit boxer ! Merci pour ton passage =); à **amel **Ton commentaires était trèèès sympa ! J'espère que la suite a été a ton gout ! (_mais il s'arrête aussi sur une question xD_);à **caro30 **ca me fait plaisir que tu aimes ma fiction… Haaan Emmett est un amour, je sais (_rire_); à **gotikstar** pour ton commentaire… heu par contre je n'ai pas compris: "_mais la elle était un peux dégeu la fic au début_" Oo xD Quand été elle "degeu" (_rire_) ?; à **annecullen69** heureuse que mon Edward OCC t'es plut ! Presque de la peine pour Tanya… dans quelque chapitre ca passera (_niark niark_). J'espère que ce chapitre a été a ton gout malgré mon Lemon (_raté xD_); à **ChloeDavis** merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, que tu aime ma fiction est un très grand compliment que tu me fait xD (_tu sais déjà ce que je pense de ton admirable talent_ ) xD; à **babounette** heureuse que ma fiction te plaise; à **Dawn266 **j'espère que tu a appréciais la suite xD; à **savine2b** (_xD_) oui, il faillais tout de même rendre Edward un peu plus présentable (_Bella ne serais pas tomber amoureuse d'un pauvre type xD_); à j'espère moi aussi qu'elle te plaira =); à **Marjoriie** pour ses trois beau commentaires xD Ravis que ma fiction de plait =) ; à **chriwyatt** finalement pas de séance nu… dommage xD J'espère que ce chapitre ta tout de même plus =) et_ à __**Aline1320**__ pour sa relecture (!) et à __**Elo90**__, qui savent combien je leur suis redevable U_u (xD) Si j'ai oublier quelqu'un, __**I'm so sorry !**_


	5. fourth chapter, BELLA POV

**Hey, hey ! Ca faisais un bout de temps n'est ce pas… désolée de vous avoir fait attendre mais j'ai eu une, hum, pane d'ordinateur. (**_moi et les machines ca fait deux c'est officiel Lol_**) Mais je ne me rend pas facielement (**_mouhaha_**) C'est donc avec une grande joie (**_et a lot of emotion_**) que je vous présente le chapitre 4 !**

**Alors beaucoup (pour ne pas dire la plus part) on crus que les pillules de Ginergine était à Alice mais non (**_mouhaha, étant mariée à Jasper dans ma fiction elle ne porte plus le nom de Cullen =P_**). Je m'éternise, je m'éternise… (**_xD_**) Je vais vous laissez à la lecture, en esperant que mon chapitre vous plaisent ;P**

**Heeuu, derniere petite chose, Thank' à Elo90 && Aline1320 pour leurs corrections (**_;3_**) et à vous pour tout vos commentaires qui me font toujour atrocément plaisir ;)**

_On se retrouve en bas_

**

* * *

Chapitre 4: Regarde bien le monde qui t'entoure... ne te fait pas de fausses idées. De temps à autres les choses ne sont pas celles qu'on pense... fin heureuse ?**

_Appartement Edward Cullen, Boston, État du Massachusetts, Pm_

Je jouais distraitement avec mes pâtes, Edward s'était surpassé. C'était la première fois qu'un garçon me préparait un si beau diner, Raviolis aux champignons accompagnés d'un Chianti, couvert en argent, chandelles… tout était très classe. J'étais plutôt habituée aux pizzas acheter au supermarché du coin servit légèrement brulées et dégustées sur un canapé défoncé avec deux bières bon marché que me proposait Jacob. Par chance, Jake avait un don pour me faire rire et sa compagnie me plaisait. Edward avait revêtu un pantalon en tissus beige, toujours torse nu, sa vue me procurait des frissons. Moi je m'étais contentée d'un peignoir que j'avais trouvé dans la salle de bain. Pourtant malgré la perfection du moment je me sentais morose. C'était évident, comment Edward aurait-il pu être célibataire? On avait juste à le regarder, n'importe quelle jeune fille sensée s'en serait rendu compte. Mais non, moi je ne suis qu'une tête de mule guidée par mes foutues hormones et je couche avec des hommes mariés ! Bon dieu, pourquoi je me mettais toujours dans les emmerdes. Maintenant il ne manque plus que sa chère et tendre et le tableau sera parfait. Je vois ça d'ici. Lui surement paniqué en train d'expliquer à son aimée que ce n'était pas sérieux, juste une erreur de sa part. Elle partagée entre la haine et la peine, aux bords des larmes se demandant si elle doit le pardonner et moi, ingénue, pauvre fille simplette qui s'est faite abusée par un homme perfide… (Ndb : oui enfin moi je veux bien prendre sa place hein !) mouais, je ne lui ais pas opposer une grande résistance non plus… Évidemment, tout le monde connaît la fin. Ils tombent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, s'embrassent passionnément, sa femme va ensuite me chasser en me traitant de catin et peut être même de voleuse d'homme, je vais bien sûr perdre mon travail chez Volturi's Brothers, rentrée à la maison et finir mes jours comme serveuse ou pire, vendeuse au magasin des Newton, berk, quelle horreur !

Je devais surement avoir une expression étrange, car Edward se pencha sur la table et pris mon menton entre ses doigts. Il plongea ensuite ses magnifiques yeux émeraude dans les miens… quel délice. Je pris une grande inspiration et avança mon visage vers le sien. Vous devez tous voir de quelle scène il s'agit, non ? Faites un petit effort… c'est une de ces scènes qui passent toujours dans les films de séries B, celle d'un romantisme écœurant… Ils dinent ensembles, puis pris par un désir soudain s'embrasse passionnément, l'homme se rend compte qu'en réalité cette jeune femme en face de lui est l'amour de sa vie, alors que pendant les deux heures précédentes du film il était persuadé qu'elle n'était qu'une perfide sorcière. Il la demande en mariage, elle fond en larmes et ils vivent heureux, ont des enfants et une maison sur parc avenue… mais ma vie n'est pas un conte de fées. Ma main atterrie directement dans mon plat de pâtes qui se renverse directement sur le peignoir. Comment détruire un parquet de bois rare ? Simple demandé à Bella Catastrophe Swan, elle se fera un plaisir de s'en charger. Je me relève en un bon, examinant les dégâts que j'avais pu causer, ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée de prendre cette douche. Edward éclata de rire, un rire doux et velouté sans aucune moquerie. Puis il s'accroupit devant moi et serviette à la main, essaya de sauver son peignoir.

- _Bella tu es phénoménal_, dit-il entre deux esclaffements.

- _Hum, merci… on me le dit souvent. C'est tout de même dommage, c'était de très bon raviolis._

- _Et un très beau peignoir_. Il me sourit et se relève,_ mais tu seras également belle sans, si ce n'est plus…_

Je m'empourprais derechef. Ce garçon voulait ma mort, j'allais être damnée par sa faute. Par chance, enfin pour mon âme, on sonna à la porte. Je vis Edward se raidir, son expression était indéchiffrable. Il fit plusieurs fois l'aller-retour entre la porte et moi avant de se diriger vers elle, m'ayant au préalable demandé de ne pas bouger. Alors Edward ? Est-ce Madame Cullen qui vient prendre des nouvelles de son doux époux ? Une bouffée d'angoisse m'envahit. Je me voyais déjà dans ce magasin miteux sous le regard pervers de ce Mike Newton, peut être même que je l'aurais épousée. Arg, je chassais cette idée dégoutante de mon esprit et priait pour que ce soit un livreur de Pizza qui arrive. Regardant autour de moi je pris conscience dans quelle situation je me trouvais. Un diner aux chandelles, moi en peignoir, Edward torse nu ! Il ne faudra pas beaucoup de temps à sa douce et tendre pour comprendre la situation, mais où était mes bons sangs d'habits ! Dans la chambre… qui se trouvait près de la porte d'entrée… je suis en plein cauchemar ! Je pris une grande bouffée d'air et me dirigeais calmement vers le couloir essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Une voix féminine retenti, merde c'est elle ! Je me collais aux murs et captais un morceau de la conversation.

- _Que fais-tu ici ?... Non!... Comment ça, mais je ne sais pas… Edward écoute moi… je ne peux pas faire ça… rend les moi alors !... Mh, certain ?... Je t'aime !_

Ces derniers mots me transpercèrent le cœur. Amoureuse moi ? Non, vous savez après tout l'amour est une forme de désir… Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure en quête de solution. M'enfuir par la fenêtre ? Surement pas, nous étions au moins au septième étage. Qui plus est ce serai vraiment lâche de ma part. Dans un autre sens, ils ne connaissent pas les habitants de Forks et encore moins Mike. L'affronter alors ? Mouais, mieux vaut pas, on ne sait jamais ce que peu faire une femme en colère et je tiens à mon boulot. Il ne me reste donc plus qu'a essayer de sortir discrètement… je me faufile dans la chambre, m'habille à la vitesse de l'éclaire, sort de l'appartement et voilà le tour sera joué. Edward pourra continuer sa vie de jeune marié trompant sa femme avec la première paire de fesses qui passent, moi je reste a Volturi's Brothers et tout est bien qui fini bien… le soleil brille sur les chaumières.

Je pris donc mon courage à deux mains et j'essaie de voir si Edward et sa mystérieuse épouse étaient encore dans le couloir, mais, je ne sais comment, je vis le sol se rapprocher dangereusement de moi avant de prendre conscience que je tombais et m'étalais au milieu du couloir. Ma joue avait heurté le parquet et me faisait affreusement mal. Bon Dieu il n'y avait que moi pour pouvoir tomber sur une surface totalement lisse ! Je me relevais doucement, m'appuyant au mur, quand une main m'attrapa sous le coude. Une grande main masculine, Edward. Quand je croisai ses prunelles j'y rencontrais de l'inquiétude avec une certaine lueur d'amusement au lieu de la colère que j'appréhendais. Quand je pus détacher mon regard du sien, je vis une jeune femme près de la porte d'entrée. Bon, mon idée de passer inaperçus était ratée. J'examinée l'inconnue, elle n'était pas si jeune que cela, vers la quarantaine… ce qui me troubla, Edward avait-il un syndrome d'Oedipe ? Elle était assez petite, mince, mais moins anguleuse qu'Edward. De longues boucles caramel tombaient négligemment sur ses épaules et elle arborait un sourire serein. Je fus frappée par la soudaine ressemblance qu'il y avait entre elle et Edward, ils avaient le même sourire envoutant. Je me sentis étrangement bête dans mon peignoir taché et mes cheveux certainement en pagailles après ma chute. Edward était nerveux, je pouvais le sentir. N'ayant pas lâché mon coude sa main glissa vers la mienne avant de la prendre et de m'emmener près de la nouvelle venue. Il s'éclaircit la voix.

- _Isabella je te présente ma mère Esmé. Maman, Isabella_. Il avait ponctué ses paroles d'un geste faisant l'aller-retour entre nous deux.

- _C'est un plaisir te faire ta connaissance, Isabella._

Sa voix était très mélodieuse, son sourire s'agrandit laissant place à une belle rangée de dents blanches. Quelle Idiote je fais ! Rougissant de plus belle à l'idée que la mère du type avec qui j'avais couchée il y a quelques heures m'admire dans un état pareil, je pris la main qu'elle me tendait et murmurais un "tout le plaisir est pour moi" pas très convaincant. Edward et sa mère se lancèrent un regard entendu et elle disparut dans la salle de bain. Bon dieu, sa mère ! Je me tournais vers mon amant, surprise, celui-ci ne me lança qu'un pâle sourire gêné. La femme revint quelques secondes plus tard le petit flacon de Ginergine à la main.

-_ Voilà, tu vois que ce n'était pas si long_. Dit-elle joyeuse.

- _Tu n'as pas oublié ton, hum, rasoir ?_ Je vis les joues d'Edward prendre une légère teinte rosée… qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être mignon. Si sa mère n'avait pas été là, je lui aurais certainement sauté dessus.

- _Non, ne t'en fait pas_, elle posa une main sur sa poitrine et lui fit une bise affectueuse puis se tourna vers moi, _ce fut un réel plaisir Isabella, j'espère vous revoir._

- _Tout le plaisir était pour… moi._

Elle partit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Une ambiance lourde s'installa dans le couloir et on resta là sans bouger. Je pris finalement une grande inspiration, prête à lui poser la question qui me brulait les lèvres depuis près d'une heure, mais il me devança.

- _Je suis désolée pour cet épisode… c'était assez gênant_, il passa sa main droite dans ses cheveux m'éblouissant quelques instants.

- _Heu, non ce n'est rien,_ je jouais avec mes mains_, ce serait trop indiscret que te demander pourquoi elle était ici ?_

- _Elle a dormi chez moi il y a trois jours et, enfin, elle avait oublié quelques affaires. Ma mère à plein de qualités, mais disons qu'elle a tendance à oublier des choses,_ il rit, _une des raisons pour laquelle elle n'arrête pas de se disputer avec mon père._

- _Ah. Edward je peux te poser une question ?_

- _Evidement, de quoi s'agit-il ?_

- _Tu es marié ?_

Je pus lire la surprise dans son regard. T'ai-je percé à jour, monsieur Cullen ? Quand il comprit que j'étais sérieuse, un rire sonore envahit l'appartement. Il était plié en deux, menaçant de se rouler par terre en se tenant les côtes, tant son rire était intense. Quand il fut calmé, il posa une main, légèrement, possessive sur ma hanche et caressa quelques mèches de mes cheveux.

- _Que vous pouvez être sotte mademoiselle Swan ! Croyez-vous que je suis homme à me marier ?_

- _Tu as une copine alors ?_

- _Hum,_ laisse-moi réfléchir. _Non, aux dernières nouvelles j'étais libre comme l'air. Mais il faut vérifier ce qu'en dit "Closer"…_

- _Edward c'est ser…_

- _Je suis célibataire Bella,_ me coupa-t-il_, je n'ai aucun engagement avec aucune fille. Pour dire la vérité la dernière fois que j'ai eu une copine c'était à mes quatorze ans…_

- _Quatorze-ans,_ dis-je septique, mais pourtant soulagée.

- _Heu, je parlais de relation à long terme. Je veux dire tout ce qui n'est pas purement sexuel…_

- _J'avais compris_. (**Ndb** :_bah heureusement qu'il parle seulement de relation à long terme et pas de relations sexuelles parce que ça aurait fait long quand même !!)_

On explosait de rire automatiquement. Toute la pression était tombée, je me sentais aussi légère qu'une plume, je me sentais vraiment bien. Edward me proposait d'aller continuer notre "diner" et j'acceptais avec joie, j'eu le loisir de savourer pleinement sa cuisine ô combien bonne. Je l'aidais à débarrasser la table et quand les assiettes furent dans l'évier je m'avachis sur le canapé. Edward me rejoignit rapidement. Toute trace de tension avais à présent disparut et je m'interdisais de pensée à ce que je faisais ou j'allais faire avec lui… je voulais juste profiter du moment présent. Passant une main dans sa nuque je l'embrassais. Le baiser d'abord doux et tendre en devint rapidement plus violent. Une bouffée de désir m'envahit et je grimpais à califourchon sur lui. Ses mains glissèrent à mes hanches qu'il caressa délicatement et il plongea sa tête dans mon cou, y déposant quelques baisers avant de reprendre possession de mes lèvres. Soudainement il défit la ceinture de mon peignoir et tirant d'un geste brusque dessus l'enleva, puis fit glisser l'habit sur mes épaules jusqu'à ce qu'il touche terre. Mes joues prirent immédiatement une teinte rougeâtre, je devrais apprendre à contrôler mes rougissements, j'étais à présent nue devant lui. Sa main droite souleva mon sein et de son index il titilla mon téton, celui-ci durcit immédiatement. Content de l'effet qu'il avait sur moi, Edward s'autorisa un sourire et se penchant pris mon mamelon dans la bouche, sa langue jouait fiévreusement avec mon téton. J'agrippais sa nuque.

- _Aaah, Edward,…_

- _Viens avec moi._

Soudainement il attrapa ma main et me conduisit vers le mur du salon, me plaquant dos a celui-ci, il s'emparât de mes lèvres. Sa main glissait dangereusement vers mon bas ventre et je ne pus réprimer un flot de gémissements de s'abattre contre la bouche d'Edward. Se détachant finalement de moi il glissa à mon oreille un "Tu me fais confiance non ?" avant de me mordiller le lobe. En dépit du peu de temps qu'on avait passé ensemble, j'avais hoché la tête. C'est donc avec un sourire espiègle que sa bouche s'abattit pour la seconde fois vers mon sein. Puis il se dirigea vers mon nombril laissant derrière lui un filet humide. Il s'accroupit devant moi, il souleva ma jambe droite, embrassa l'intérieure de mes mollets, s'arrêtant à mon genou qu'il suçota avant de finalement reposer mon pied à terre. Là tout s'enchaina très vite, il remonta jusqu'à mon entre jambes et du bout de la langue titilla mes lèvres déjà très humides. Un cri aigu fit vibrer ma gorge, mais Edward quitta aussitôt le centre de mon plaisir et recommença son jeu, embrassant, léchant mes cuisses. Si ce n'était pas si agréable, ce serait considéré comme de la torture. Un doigt pénétra soudainement mon intimité et sa bouche s'attaqua à mon bouton. Il le suçota, y enroula sa langue. De longs gémissements s'échapper de ma bouche, mes mains essayèrent d'attrapés quelque chose, mais ne trouvèrent que le vide. Quand Edward fit glisser sa langue entre mes lèvres, je crus défaillir. Il fit passer ma jambe droite sur son épaule et resserra sa prise autour de mes hanches.

- _Ed-Edward, Bon Dieu, huuuum.._

Quand sa langue me pénétra remplaçant ses doigts, mon cerveau se vida laissant place à un désir presque bestial. Son pouce jouait avec mon clitoris, j'étais devenue une véritable fontaine et je me déversais dans la bouche d'Edward qui prenait un malin plaisir à avaler chaque goutte. Mes mains s'étaient finalement agrippées à ses cheveux de bronze que j'entortillais frénétiquement autour de mes doigts. Ma jouissance était toute proche.

- _Je- je ne tiens plus... Oooh_

D'un dernier coup de langue Edward me fit atteindre l'apothéose. Mes yeux se fermèrent brutalement, mes mains se crispèrent dans ses cheveux et j'arquais le dos jusqu'à me briser des os. Ma jouissance passée, je me laissais reposer lourdement contre la paroi derrière moi. Mon bel amant avait reposé ma jambe à terre et c'était glissé contre moi. Il s'était discrètement essuyé la bouche de sa paume et plongea son regard émeraude dans le mien. Je m'y perdais quelques secondes avant de remarquer son érection qui reposait contre mon bas ventre. Prenant une grande aspiration je me collais un peu plus à lui, j'embrassai la commissure de ses lèvres.

- _Mh, alors c'est ça que tu sous-entendais quand tu parlais de confiance... intéressant._

- _Globalement, oui_, il passa sa main dans mes cheveux.

- _Rassasié ?_

Peut être était-ce mon état post-jouissance ou la quantité trop importante d'endorphine qui circulait dans mon sang, mais je me sentais d'humeur taquine. Je posais donc un doigt sur son gland, où quelques gouttes de pré éjaculatoire coulaient, et le caressait. Le visage d'Edward se crispa de façon très érotique avant que son éblouissant sourire en coin réapparaisse.

- _Non, pas encore,_ dit-il une voix embuée de désir.

C'est alors qu'il me pénétra d'une violence presque brutale. Pourtant, au lieu de trouver cela douloureux c'était follement plaisant. Je posais mes mains sur ses larges épaules et enroula mes jambes autour de ses reins. Il prit mes fesses en coupe dans ses paumes et me serra un peu plus contre lui. Je pouvais sentir dans mon dos le mur rugueux qui frottait contre mes omoplates, mais je m'en fichais. La seule chose qui m'importait à cet instant était le pénis brulant d'Edward qui entamait un vas et viens déchaîner dans mon intimité. À chacun de ses coups de reins j'avais l'impression de fondre, me laissant envahir pas un plaisir toujours plus grand, plus puissant.

- _Haaaan, Edward... plus fort, fait le pl-plus fort !_

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'une façon très mignonne, la surprise étais marquer sur son visage. Il accentua pourtant ses mouvements, leur donnant plus de puissance. Mes ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ses épaules, se crispant à chaque fois qu'il atteignait mon col. La main droite d'Edward délaissa ma fesse et glissât lentement vers mes seins, caressant mes hanches au passage. Arrivé à celui-ci de son index il joua avec mon téton, le caressant, le pinçant. Je rejetais la tête en arrière, ignorant le choc qu'il y eu entre le mur et mon crâne, et je laissais exprimer mon bien-être dans des cris toujours plus forts, aigus. La tête d'Edward s'abattit dans mon cou, la main qui joua avec mon mamelon se positionna contre le mur près de ma tête et de longs râles graves s'échappèrent de sa poitrine.

- _Putain, Bella... c'est si bon !_

On arrivait au point de non-retour, ses coups de reins toujours plus profonds, toujours plus puissants, notre jouissance était toute proche. Mes jambes se resserrèrent autour d'Edward, sa main raffermit sa prise sur ma fesse, laissant surement une marque rouge, et dans un dernier mouvement il se déversa en moi pour la seconde fois aujourd'hui. Sa jouissance provoqua la mienne, mon dos se cambra et je prononçais son prénom dans un cri. (**Ndb** :B_on maintenant que le lemon est passé je peux casser un peu l'ambiance, ce qu'ils ont fait est mal !!! Attention pas le sexe ! Non juste qu'ils ne se sont pas protégés ! Sortez couvert !!/_**NDA** :_ Écoutez ma Beta au conseille avisée...)_

Edward se retira et je me laissais glisser sur le sol, respirant bruyamment, je savourais encore la sensation de l'avoir eu en moi. Me perdant petit à petit dans l'abime de mon esprit j'entendis, quelqu'un murmurer, mon prénom. Ouvrant les yeux je vis Edward me tendre la main en souriant. Je la pris et une fois sur pied il m'enveloppa du peignoir avant de m'embrasser. Je passais une main dans sa nuque, le forçant à ouvrir la bouche, j'y fi pénétrer ma langue. D'abord surpris, il resta impassible puis répondit avec fougue à mon baiser. Nous nous séparâmes finalement toujours par manque de souffle ou peut-être de salive, embrasser Edward était incroyablement fatigant.

- _Tu n'en à pas encore eu assez ?_ S'esclaffa-t-il

- _Assez de toi ?! Je ne pense pas que ce soit possible,_ je rougis à mon aveu.

- _Mhm,_ il plongeât sa tête dans mon cou_, allons prendre une douche et vérifions tout ca..._

J'hallucinais, il me proposait encore du sexe alors que nous avions à peine fini... c'était quoi ce type ? Ce shootait-il au viagra ? (**Ndb** : _si c'est vrai, tu casses le mythe là !/_ **Nda**: _Vraiment ? Arg, quelle méchante fille je fais xD_) je devais avoir une expression particulièrement drôle, car Edward explosa de rire et m'emmena à la salle de bain telle une enfant. Je n'étais toujours pas convaincue par sa proposition. J'avoue, je doutais un peu de ses capacités... et des miennes. Mais ça pouvait être une expérience très intéressante, peut être qu'Edward est en faite une bête de sexe ou un alien infiltré parmi les humains pour coloniser la terre. Je ne pus retenir un pouffement, Jake n'avait pas une très bonne influence, c'était évident. On rentrait rapidement dans la douche qu'il alluma. Je remarquais que les shampoings et après-shampoings étaient toujours là, n'ayant pas même bougé d'un millimètre. Je n'eus pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps qu'une grande paire de mains enserra ma taille, Edward bien sur. Dos à lui il entreprit d'embrasser l'arrière de mes oreilles, ma nuque, mes épaules. Chose que je trouvais très agréable. Alors qu'il m'affublait d'un merveilleux suçon, je pris un des flacons de shampoing dans les mains. Surement étais-je trop têtus, mais j'avais une dent contre eux.

- _Dis-moi Edward, ta mère n'aurait pas oublié ceci ?_ Dis-je en me tournant vers lui.

Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur ce que je tenais ses joues roussir légèrement puis prirent une teinte rouge pétante. Je fus surprise, Edward Cullen, monseigneur homme à femme, nonchalance née... rougissaient. Ça avait un côté sexy, très excitant et mignon. Ça me plaisait beaucoup.

- _Hum, non, elle... heu, elle ne les a pas oubliées..._ Souffla-t-il finalement

- _Non ?_

- _C'est, heu … c'est à moi..._

-_ A toi ?_ Dis-je perplexe,_ pourquoi utiliser des soins capillaires féminins ?_

- _Hum, j'ai un cuir chevelu fragile et, hum, ça les rend plus soyeux_... (**Ndb**_ : OMG !!!)_

Rougissant de plus belle il détourna le regard. Il me fallut un certain temps avant de décrypter ce qu'il venait de me dire, mais quand cela fut fait j'éclatais de rire. C'était un de ses fous rires idiots, sans raison valable, incontrôlable et surtout très contagieux. Car malgré le fait que je riais de lui et qu'il était vexé, ce que j'avais remarqué grâce à son expression, Edward fut rapidement pris de la même frénésie que moi et se laissa aller. Il nous fallut un certain temps avant de pouvoir nous calmer. Qui plus est que la scène était elle aussi très risible. Imaginez-vous, deux amants dans une salle de bain chic, l'eau chaude coulant sur nos corps, mais pourtant au lieu de faire passionnément l'amour ils se roulaient par terre à cause de leurs hilarités. Cercle vicieux.

- _Quand je pense que tu disais que c'était moi qui étais phénoménale._

- _Hum, ça n'a pas changé…_

Il me sourit, je dirais presque tendrement. Soudainement envahie par une bouffée de désir je m'approchais nonchalamment de lui. Posa délicatement mes mains sur son torse, les fit glisser à ses épaules et je m'emparais de ses exquises lèvres que j'embrassais avec ferveur, j'y passais ma langue et m'amusais avec la sienne durant de longues minutes. Finalement, je glissais ma main jusqu'à son sexe, déjà en érection. Bon Dieu, mais il pouvait jouir combien de fois par jour ? Je décidais de le taquiner... après tout autant que je profite de cet Apollon à fond, une occasion comme celle-là ça n'arrive qu'une fois.

- _Trésor,_ dis je faussement niaise_, sais-tu que je peux faire des merveilles avec ma bouche ?_

- _Vraiment ... je ne savais pas, des merveilles de quel genre ?_ Dit-il plus amusé qu'autre chose

Posant un dernier baiser sur ses belles lèvres roses je descendis en caressant son torse. L'attrapant par les hanches je le poussais contre les parois de la douche. Je me trouvais finalement nez à nez avec son imposante érection, ce mec devait forcément ce shooter au viagra. (**Ndb** : _rho, mais arrête sinon tu vas perdre des lectrices !!!) _Humidifiant mes lèvres je posais d'abord un chaste baiser sur son gland, le goût salé et étrange du liquide déjà présent sur l'extrémité du sexe d'Edward resta dans ma bouche. Sa réaction fut rapide, un long grognement sourd sortit de sa poitrine et tout son corps se crispa. Puis du bout de ma langue je le léchais de toute sa longueur à plusieurs reprises avant de reprendre son gland entre mes lèvres. Je le suçotais d'abord doucement, puis plus fortement, intensément. Je sentis ses mains qui s'entortillaient dans mes cheveux. Finalement, je le pris dans ma bouche et commençais de lents va et viens. À un moment je resserrais même les parois de mes lèvres pour accélérer la montée de plaisir d'Edward. Ses mains se crispèrent dans mes cheveux, il ouvrit sa bouche sans qu'aucun bruit n'en sorte, puis finalement...

- _Bella, arrête ou bien je vais venir !_

J'obéis aussitôt et m'arrêtais. Dès que je fus sur pied, je me fis dévorer dans un baiser brutal. Il me fit glisser sous le jet d'eau chaude, comme si je n'étais pas assez bouillante comme ça... jouant avec le lobe de mon oreille je le vis prendre un tube de savon. Je le voyais venir lui et ses idées cochonnes, ô combien belles. Lui arrachant le tube des mains je le jetais à l'autre bout de la douche.

-_ Non, assez de préliminaires pour aujourd'hui. Maintenant je veux que du sexe..._

Il ne se fit pas prier et c'est avec son somptueux sourire en coin que je sentis sa chair tendue pénétrer mon intimité et se mouvoir dans mon antre humide. On s'écroulait contre le sol de la douche, le jet d'eau chaude tombant en cascade sur nos corps. Il s'enfonça encore plus profondément en moi et je ne pus m'empêcher de crier. Se penchant plus en avant l'angle devint plus serré, ce fut si bon que j'en eus presque mal. L'orgasme me frappa de plein fouet, mes yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites et, griffant son dos, je lui mordis l'épaule. Il vint quelques secondes plus tard, enfin je suppose, car cette fois je n'avais pas vraiment fait attention, je m'étais laissé aller dans mon bien être. Nous nous n'étions pas relevés, préférant rester entrelacés sur le carrelage de sa douche, appuyé contre les parois. J'embrassais son épaule, là où quelques instants auparavant je l'avais mordu.

- _Désolée,_ dis-je faiblement.

- _C'est la seconde fois_, me taquina-t-il ce qui me fit rougir, _devrais-je te punir ?_

- _Huuuum,_ un soupir de lassitude m'échappa, _oui surement, mais..._

- ..._pas maintenant,_ il caressa ma joue puis m'embrassa._ Tu m'as épuisé, je suis fini._

- _Vraiment ? Alors, je ne suis pas si mauvaise à ces jeux là,_ c'était à mon tour de le taquiner.

- _Tu es carrément douée oui !_ Il s'esclaffa.

On s'est finalement levé et on s'est lavés. Ce fut sensuel, doux, apaisant, mais niveau sexe on était tout deux totalement rassasiés. C'est donc légère et heureuse que je me fit accompagner dans sa chambre. On n'allumait même pas la lumière, nous dirigeant directement sur le lit où l'on s'endormit rapidement, niché l'un contre l'autre. Que toute mes prochaine nuit soit comme celle çi…

**_Fin _du chapitre 4**

_

* * *

_

Note de la bêta**(Ndb): Et voilà un chapitre de fini ! Je tiens à remercier le groupe The Corrs et The Cranberries qui m'ont accompagnée et motivé pour la correction de chapitre. L'attente n'a pas été trop longue ? Le suspens a-t-il été soutenable ou avez-vous eu envie de tuer l'auteur ?? Soyez indulgente ce n'était pas vraiment de sa faute !! À la prochaine ! elo**

**------------------------------------------------------**

_Note de l'auteur **(Nda):**_** Merci Elo xD Comme elle la si bien dit, soyez indulgente ce n'est pas ma faute (**_pauvre de moi… xD_**) Well, est ce un bon chapitre ? Je débute encore dans le Lemon alors n'hésitez pas pour me dire quel point vous a parus étrange ou pour me donner des conseils (**_ils sont toujours les bienvenus ;P_**) Heeeeu, je partirais en vacance pour deux semaines à partir du 25 (mouais, pas très interessant tous ca) mais je publirais tout de même un chapitre peandant mes vacances ;P (**_Je pense à vous… xD_**) D'ici là passez une bonne semaine xD**

_**Dernière petite chose:** Merci à _**Babounette**_ pour ton commentaire, j'espere que la suite te plait également (xD); à _**Caro30 **_whoua xD Je suis vraiment heureuse que mon Lemon t'es plut (yeeeaah xD) et j'espere que sera également le cas pour celui-ci; à _**alice'n'tom**_ c'est vrais Bella céde facilement (faut dire pour Edward je cederais aussi mouhahaha) que veux tu, Eddie est trop convainquant xD; à _**ChloeDavis**_ Arg, je suis contente que ca te plaise venant de toi c'est un honneur (xD); à _**Amel**_ je suis ravie que sa ta plut par contre tu ne m'a pas donnée l'adresse internet entiere (je ne puis donc pas aller voir ta fiction xD); à_** EsteL**_ tu as devinez c'etait bien à Esmé xD (Bien que c'était peut être finalement le tient… xD); à_ **jelly bells**_ arg, une autre qui aime mon Lemon (hourra xD) Heeu de la Ginergine ce sont des pillules contre le mal de tête en fait (étrange qu'on ne trouve rien sur google, j'ai peut être mal orthographié xD); à _**Hannae**_ sadique, moi ? Naan jamais xD (juste un tout petit peu xD) heureuse que mon Lemon t'es plus; à _**Dawn266**_ arg, toi aussi tu as aimée mon Lemon (plus lime que Lemon xD) Merci pour ton commentaires, ca fait teriblement plaisir ;P; à _**Savine2b**_ merci pour se splendide commentaire (qui était très drole xD) naaan Eddie n'est pas avec Tanya, je te rassure xD; à _**chriwyatt**_ merci xD Noon ce n'est pas à la frangine d'Ed' cet atiraille feminin, tu as manquée le coupable d'un poil xD; à_ **Twilight**_ ravie que ma fiction t'es pluut !; à _**midsum**_ arg, j'en ai mis du temps pour le chapitre 4… (pas tapper, pas tapper) sorry x) Le meurtre de Tanya Oo (xD)… tu n'auras pas besions de te salire les mains xD Elle n'interferera pas dans le Bella/Eddie (en tous cas pas pour l'instant mouhahaha); à_** fraise**_ ne me suplie paaas xD Tu n'en avais pas besion tout ca n'était pas à Tanya (encore heureux xD) merci pour ta reviews; à _**Annecullen69**_ vraiment ? je suis contente que mon Lemon t'es pluut !! (xD) Ton commentaire ma fait drolement rire dis donc xD J'espere que ce chapitre ta également plut ;D; à _**Joeymalia42**_ heureuse que ma fiction te plaise (nyha merci xD) et sorry pour l'attente… =); à _**bellardtwilight**_ merci pour ton commentaire, j'espere que la suite ta plut ;P et à _**Aline1320 **_&& _**Elo90**_ pour leur correction (x3)._ Si j'ai oublier quelqu'un, **I'm so sorry !**


	6. fifth chapter, BELLA POV

**Hello _people_, ça fais de nouveau un sacrée bon moment n'est ce pas (rire) mais mieux vaux tard que jamais nan ? Alors, je n'ai pas vraiment grand-chose à vous dire à propos de ce chapitre cinq… huum il ne sera pas très "**_hot_**" xD Et l'effet de serre ne sera pas au rendez vous aujourd'hui…**_ sorry_** xD I hope, en tout cas qu'il vous plaira ;) Merci pour tout vos commentaires et votre soutient, ça fait trèèès plaisir !**

**Thank you so much à **Elo**, ma Beta && **Aline**, ma relectrice, pour leur travail toujours aussi impeccable !**

_On se retrouve en bas_** et bon divertissement !**

* * *

**Chapitre 5**: _**Un peu de Shopping, de fantasme et d'Edward que demander de plus ? Oh je sais, une Alice voyeuse...**_

_Appartement Edward Cullen, Boston, État du Massachusetts, A.M_

Une lueur aveuglante m'éblouit. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent instantanément et je positionnais ma main au dessus de moi de façon à pouvoir rependre mes esprits. Je soupirais plusieurs fois et me redressais lentement sur mes coudes pour jeter un coup d'œil aux alentours. J'étais seule, pas de trace d'Edward mis à part un boxer au pied du lit... à propos de boxer. Je me laissais glisser vers l'extrémité de la couchette et remarquais que le sol était jonché de nos vêtements. Un gloussement m'échappa. C'est vrai qu'hier soir on y était allé un peu fort. Un bref souvenir traversa mon esprit, moi, Edward, sous la douche, un frisson me parcourut. Je passais une main distraite dans mes cheveux avant de me lever en un bon. J'étirais mes bras au dessus de ma tête, les faisant craquer et fit quelques pas en direction de mes sous-vêtements qui se trouvaient, l'un dans un coin de la chambre, l'autre pendant négligemment sur le dossier d'une chaise. Je cherchais ensuite le reste de mes vêtements.

Quand j'eu enfilé mon jeans et mon T-shirt je sortais prudemment de la chambre. Où pouvait bien se trouver mon bel étalon ? Il ne m'avait tout de même pas abandonné cette pensée me fit sourire. Edward avait tout du « tombeur qui ne rappelle pas le lendemain ». Ça devait même être l'un de ses passe-temps favoris, mais je ne pense pas qu'il laissait les jeunes filles seules dans son appartement. Mes pas me conduisirent au salon où Edward se trouvait, tourné vers la baie vitrée en train de boire, probablement, un café. Étrange que je l'ai trouvé du premier coup n'est-ce pas ? C'est ce que l'on appelle l'instinct féminin mesdemoiselles. Edward aussi devait posséder un sixième sens, ou simplement je n'avais pas été si discrète que ça. Car il se retourna juste quelques secondes après mon arrivée et m'offrit le plus éblouissant des sourires qu'il m'eut été donné de voir. De nouveau il se la jouait "apparition divine". À contre-jour, torse nu, ses cheveux scintillants... (n/b : je suis d'accords, une apparition divine) il m'offrait une bien meilleure vue que celle derrière lui. Même, Boston semblait fade et sans goût tout à coup.

- _Bonjour_, sa voix était plus grave que d'habitude.

- _Hum... Salut. Il est quelle heure ?_ Je glissais ma main dans l'arrière de la poche de mon jeans. Edward étouffa un rire.

- _Ça me rappelle quelque chose_, il me jeta un regard entendu et pointa du doigt une montre au mur, _dix heures moins quart_.

- _Bon Dieu_, soufflais-je, _je devais être morte de fatigue hier soir._

Il me regarda quelques secondes et explosa de rire.

Après m'avoir galamment demandé si je voulais un peu de café et s'être éclipsé pour m'en préparer un je prenais place sur le canapé. Appuyant ma tête contre le dossier je jetais un coup d'œil rapide à l'extérieur. Il faisait beau, très beau. Ce sera surement une très chaude journée, tout ce que j'aime. C'est certain, ce n'était pas à Forks que l'on pouvait trouver des journées telles que celle-ci. Pour eux si la température dépassait les vingt degrés ça tenait du miracle, le soleil était béni et les jours où il ne pleuvait pas il faisait tout de même sombre. Pire, l'hiver il neigeait souvent, et je déteste la neige. Combien de fois quand on était gamin, Jacob me trainait de force à l'extérieur pour qu'on se fasse une petite partie de Boulle de neige. Le monstre ! Bien que ce soit mon meilleur ami, je ne vous cache pas que l'idée de l'écarteler m'avait traversé l'esprit, m'entêtant même de temps à autre. Jake, c'est Jake. On l'aime et le déteste pour ce qui l'est. L'odeur de l'expresso chatouilla mes narines. Edward me tendait un verre rempli de ce délicieux breuvage. Je savourais chacune de mes gorgées. Boucle d'or, enfin de bronze, s'assit à côté de moi et étendit ses jambes devant lui. Je lâchais, un soupire, de bien être.

- _Sinon tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ?_

- _Mh, j'en sais trop rien. Cinq ou six heures._

- _Comment ?_ M'offusquais-je

- _Je ne dors pas beaucoup ces derniers temps_, il me sourit.

C'est sur. Je me demandais seulement s'il avait dormi de la nuit. Cinq ou six heures, cela veut dire qu'il s'était réveillé à quatre ou cinq heures du matin. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pendant tout ce temps ! Regarder la télévision ? Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il passe des programmes intéressants à de tels moments (N/b : bah si chasse et pêche !!). Mais ce n'est juste qu'une hypothèse. Je ne suis pas souvent debout à une telle heure et si c'est le cas j'ai d'autres choses à faire que regarder la télévision. Mh, maintenant qu'on parle de programme télévisé, peut être que je ferais une apparition dans les médias. Après tout, Aro avait bien dit que j'étais leur nouveau visage féminin. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure. Si ça arrive, il faudrait que je prévienne Jake, il ne doit pas manquer ça. Les grands débuts de Bella Swan dans le mannequinat. Hum, hey ! On est quel jour ? Mercredi je crois... je devrais travailler à cette heure si ! Merde, merde, merde ! Ce qui va passer à la télévision c'est plutôt comment une jeune écervelée de dix-neuf ans laissa filer la carrière de sa vie parce qu'elle n'est pas allée au travail dès le troisième jour.

- _Bon sang, bon sang, bon sang !_

- _Bella, tu te sens bien dis moi ? _Crétin, c'est évident que je me sens pas bien...

- _Edward, le travail ! On va être en retard_, je me suis levée en un bon, _et je vais me faire licencier, merde !_

Il me regarda quelques secondes et éclata de rire. D'accord il peut être aussi beau qu'il veut quand il rit, mais en situation « **Alerte rouge** » ce n'est pas du tout, mais pas du tout, plaisant. Y avait pas marquée « bimbo écervelée qui à comme seul but dans la vie c'est de se faire virée » sur mon front à ce que je sache. Le sale macho égoïste qui puisqu'il à un travail bien rémunéré se contre fiche de la gueule des autres. C'est en souriant qu'il se leva et se dirigea vers la table du salon en m'adressant un : « Si ce n'était que ça »... Que ça ! Mais c'est monsieur du con ma parole ! Il a oublié de prendre le cerveau en option à la naissance où sa boite crânienne était trop petite pour l'accueillir ?! Il prit le téléphone et composa un numéro. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous Cullen ? T'appelles qui ? Le pressing pour voir s'ils ont bien repassé tes chaussettes? Arg, mais qu'est ce que je fous ! Au lieu de rester là comme une pauvre fille, va chercher ton sac et part au travail. Comment, je ne sais même pas où je me trouve. Putain Bella toi aussi ta eu le cerveau en option ? Prends un taxi !

Alors que mon for intérieur était en train de faire une lutte acharnée contre lui même je ne vis pas qu'Edward terminait sa conversation et reposait son téléphone sur la table.

- _Voilà, c'est réglé_. Dit-il sereinement.

- _Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui est réglé ?_ Ma voix fut plus agressive de ce que j'aurais voulu.

- _Mh, tu ne viens pas à peine de me dire que tu ne voulais pas être virée ?_

- _Oui et ?_

- _Ça n'arrivera pas_, il me regarda comme si j'étais demeurée, tu ne seras pas renvoyée.

- _Je ne saisis pas tout... Comment ça je ne serais pas virée, qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?_

Il passa une main agacée dans ses cheveux et pinça quelques secondes l'arrête de son nez en fermant les yeux.

-_ Premièrement, tu es mannequin Bella chérie, pas avocat, donc les retards temps que ce n'est pas pendant un défilé ou un gala ce n'est pas vraiment grave. En fait, ça n'a pas une quelconque importance. Tu dois juste être présente quand on te le demande. Ton manager ne t'a jamais dis ça ? C'est à lui de prendre les rendez-vous._

Je le regardais quelques secondes ahurie. Manager ? Qui a parlé de Manager ? Quand je suis arrivée, c'était pour un simple casting, je ne croyais pas que j'allais être prise, loin de là. Je me voyais plutôt rentrée supplier Jacob de m'aider à trouver un travail. Peut-être même une place dans le garage où il travaille, si ça pouvait m'éviter Mike. Devant mon air perdu Edward lâcha, un soupire.

- _Pitié dit moi que tu as un manager, pitié !_

- _Hum... c'est à dire... enfin tu vois je..._

- _J'hallucine,_ me coupa t-il, _et où est l'esprit professionnel là dedans ? T'es mannequin, pas danseur dans un cabaret. Même eux ils ont des managers !_

- _Oui, mais, les managers ce n'est pas gratuit de nos jours. Et j'étais plutôt concentrée à essayer de me faire connaître... avec quoi je l'aurais payée, des bonbons ?!_

- _Mais maintenant tu es chez Volturis et..._

- _Oh, mon coco, ça fait à peine deux, trois jours que je suis rentrée dans l'agence. Je ne suis pas Wonder-Woman, je n'ai même pas encore de logement. Alors, calme tes ardeurs, le manager je n'y ai vraiment pas pensé... et hier j'étais plutôt occupée. Un gentil monsieur avait décidé de me faire connaître les secrets du mannequinat si tu t'en souviens_. À la fin de ma tirade, je le vis sourire.

- _Parfait, j'ai compris,_ il rendait les armes, personne ne peut vaincre super Bella quand elle est en action, _par contre il faudra arranger ça. Je passerais quelques coups de fil._ Il me fit un clin d'œil. _Oh et à propos, c'est quoi cette affaire de logement, tu ne dors pas sous les ponts ?_ Plaisanta-t-il

- _Et si c'était le cas,_ une envie soudaine me prie de vouloir jouer avec ses nerfs,_ tu me laisserais squatter chez toi ?_ Je le vis roussir.

- _Chez moi, _sa voix était contrôlée, _c'est à dire... dans la chambre d'ami? Sur le canapé? Dans mon lit ? Faut bien faire la différence, après tout chaque endroit à une utilité propre à lui-même._

Griller. Je m'étais fait prendre à mon propre jeu et mes joues roussirent, il m'offrit son sourire en coin. Edward m'expliqua ensuite qu'il avait appelé l'agence et qu'aucun de nous deux n'avait des choses précises à faire aujourd'hui, bien que je sus qu'au fond il mentait. Il devait surement avoir une séance photo, après tout il était Edward Cullen. Je l'écoutais attentivement, il me proposa d'aller faire un tour dans Boston, enfin simplement quelques magasins qu'il connaissait, il n'avait pas envie de provoquer une émeute. Donc de faire les magasins et de régler la question manager. J'acquiesçais volontiers et lui rendis son sourire. Oublier tout ce que je venais de dire à propos du cerveau en option et de la boite crânienne pas assez volumineuse. Ce mec était démoniquement génial.

- _Parfait maintenant qu'on s'est mis d'accord je peux aller m'habiller ?_

Je rougis, une pensée me traversa vaguement l'esprit. Pour s'habiller il devrait se déshabiller... hum, hum…

- _O-oui, bien sûr_.

- _Ah, à propos, à l'avenir évite de m'appeler coco... ça fait un peu trop... perroquet._

Edward ne me laissa pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, il avait disparu dans le couloir. Surement allait' il chercher des vêtements dans sa chambre, enfin dans sa chaotique, mais charmante chambre. Ne sachant que faire j'attrapais les tasses de café, posées sur la table basse, et les ramenais dans la cuisine. Là je m'apprêtais à les laver quand Edward pénétra dans la pièce une moue espiègle sur le visage.

- _Chère mademoiselle Swan, je comprends très bien que vous venez d'une petite bourgade perdue dans le nord, mais nous ici, à Boston, nous avons la technologie._ Il me montra une machine près de la gazinière. _Le lave-vaisselle !_

Il m'attrapa les tasses des mains et les rangea à l'intérieure de son « Raton laveur métallique ». Je détaillais rapidement sa tenue, des superbes Paco Milan noirs, un Levi's bleu/gris 501 qui me rappelait le mien, une ceinture Tucson noire et une chemise Haakon's à peine plus claire que son jeans dont les trois premiers boutons étaient déboutonnés ce qui laissait entrevoir son torse bien définit et sa peau claire. Je refrénais une irrésistible envie le caresser. Il avait rentré les pans de sa chemise dans son pantalon et remonté ses manches jusqu'à ses coudes. Bon Dieu ce qu'il pouvait être séduisant... mordillant ma lèvre inférieure je me forçais à penser à autre chose sinon dans deux secondes je deviendrais rouge pivoine.

_

* * *

_

_Taxi, Boston, État du Massachusetts, A.M_

Alors qu'on se trouvait dans un taxi en direction de, hum, Wrentham village, à quarante-cinq minutes de Boston le téléphone d'Edward sonna. C'était un certain Emmett au bout du fil. Si je me souviens bien c'était l'homme à la musculature imposante et aux cours cheveux noirs que j'avais vus hier et mon premier jour à Boston. C'était plutôt drôle à écouter, bien que je n'entendais qu'Edward. De temps à autre il s'énervait et criait dans le combiné et d'autre fois il éclatait de rire, ou ricanait sarcastiquement. Il semblait assez proche et je me rendis compte que moi aussi j'aurais bien aimé être autant proche de lui. Mais nos échanges verbaux n'étaient pas souvent très amicaux. On me la souvent dit, quand je m'y mets j'ai un caractère à couché dehors. Alors que nous sortions de l'autoroute, je m'intéressais un peu plus à la conversation de mon Apollon.

- _À propos Em'_, dit-il regardant par la fenêtre, _tu connais une agence de manager ou quelque chose dans le genre. Mais pas de la haut de gamme, juste, disons de dépannage._

...

- _Bien sûr que je ne vais pas virer Vladimir, rassure-toi_, il levait les yeux au ciel, _c'est pour une amie._

…

- _Pauvre con va. Je me demande même pourquoi je t'ai demandé ça à toi,_ maintenant il était en colère.

….

- _Pourquoi je ne demande pas à Vladimir de m'aider ? Mais tu es sûr d'être mon frère crétin. Tu as déjà vu sa maison ou tout l'argent qu'il me pompe ? Il prend près de trente-deux pour cent à chacun de mes contrats... je ne veux pas la ruiner non plus, juste un manager normal. Ouais, enfin pas comme celui de Tanya non plus,_ là il s'esclaffa. C'était impressionnant de voir à quelle vitesse son humeur changer.

…

- _Mh, très bien, parfait, c'est noté. Merci Emmett... et non je ne te la présente pas, _il me jeta un regard et souri, _j'ai encore envie de la revoir, donc mieux vaux pas. C'est ça, salut._

Il rangea son portable dans la poche et me sourit. Ensuite il m'expliqua qu'il avait peut-être trouvé quelqu'un pour moi. J'appris que le fameux Emmett était en fait son grand frère, son merveilleux et adorable grand frère m'avait-il dit sa voix transpirant le sarcasme. J'appris aussi qu'il avait une sœur, elles aussi plus vieille que lui, mais plus jeune qu'Emmett. Le taxi ralenti, je devinais alors qu'on allait bientôt arriver. Curieuse je me tournais vers Edward lui demandant où il m'emmenait. Il se contenta de sourire en murmurant un « surprise ». Cinq minutes plus tard le taxi partit en nous laissant sur le trottoir. En face de nous se trouvait un grand bâtiment rond fait de béton et de verres. Alors que nous avancions à grands pas vers l'imposante structure il m'avoua que c'était une de ses galeries marchandes préférées. Edward et moi allions donc faire du shopping.

_

* * *

_

_Wrentham village, État du Massachusetts, A.M/P.M_

Dès que j'avais posé mes pieds dans le hall, j'avais compris pour quelles raisons Edward aimait faire les boutiques ici. Tout était simple, mais classe, la plupart des magasins étaient des sorties d'usine et des nouvelles collections. Les prix étaient également très abordables, dès le premier magasin je m'étais trouvé un Pull Ralph Lauren à trente dollars au lieu de cent vingt en magasin. On flâna comme ça un petit moment. Il fallait le dire, l'endroit était énorme, quatre étages que de vêtements et un sous-sol remplit de chaussures en tout genre. Edward m'apprit qu'il venait ici presque toutes les semaines. C'était un des rares endroits où il pouvait sortir librement. Dans la rue il se faisait rapidement reconnaître et les bancs de jeunes femmes en délire criant son prénom, essayant de le touché, ne l'avait jamais mis très à l'aise. Ce n'était pas très étonnant. Un garçon tel qu'Edward était destiné à se faire poursuivre par une foule en délire... on ne peut pas être si sexy sans contre parti. Par contre, je ne compris pas pourquoi au Wrentham village il pouvait se promené à son aise et pas en ville, après tout on rencontre aussi pas mal de fan dans les magasins.

- _Simple_, me dit-il, _souvent les gens ne pensent pas qu'un mannequin d'une telle renommée vienne faire du shopping dans des magasins à bas prix. On les voix plus dans la haute couture telle que Dolce & Gabana ou Versace. Et si ça arrive qu'on me reconnaisse, je vais me réfugier chez ma sœur._ Il s'esclaffa.

- _Ta sœur travaille ici ?_

- _Yep, elle à un magasin au troisième étage. Au début elle a utilisé mon nom pour se faire connaître... enfin, c'était aussi le sien,_ il rit. _Maintenant elle utilise celui de son époux. Ça l'arrange bien, elle en avait marre des groupies qui venaient lui demander si elle était bien la sœur du grand Edward Cullen et si elle pouvait leur faire avoir des autographes... ou pires un de mes caleçons._

- _Pardon ?_ Je ne savais pas si je devais amusée ou être choquée

- _Oui, elle m'a raconté qu'une fois une dame d'un certain âge lui avait proposé de l'argent contre un de mes caleçons... elle n'a pas accepté. Enfin, elle n'a pas touché à mes sous-vêtements, peut être qu'elle lui a donné un de ceux de son mari._ Il s'esclaffa de nouveau. _Mais c'est plus le genre d'Emmett ça._

Je souris, sa famille semblait drôle, intéressante. Tout le contraire de moi, de ma vie à Forks. Mon père est l'homme le plus normal qui existe. C'était un homme bien, facile à vivre et agréable quand on prenait la peine de le connaître. Il restait tout de même un homme banal. Mes amis ressemblaient à n'importe quel ami. En fait, je n'en avais pas tellement que cela. Bien sûr à Forks tout le monde connaissait tout le monde, mais le seul vrai ami que j'eus, ce fut bien Jacob. Peut être Angela, mais ça dépendais des jours. Les autres c'était juste des personnes qui étaient là...des connaissances sans plus. Sans m'en rendre compte j'avais fixée Edward pendant toute ma réflexion, par chance il n'en s'était pas vraiment rendu compte, je détournais la tête rapidement fixant le sol. Une idée germa dans mon esprit.

- _Dis-moi Edward..._

- _Oui ?_ M'encouragea-t-il

- _Tu, hum, est-ce que tu_, tout à coup je me rendis compte de ce que j'allais lui demander. N'étais-je pas folle ? Je repris mes esprits et lui offrais un sourire timide. _Non, laisse tomber_. (**N/b:** ah mais non, dégonflée !!)

Il haussa les épaules et on prit l'escalator jusqu'au troisième étage. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me passait par la tête ! J'allais lui demander si je pouvais rencontrer sa sœur... merde Bella, ton cerveau à fondu ou quoi ?! C'est vrai Edward est beau, séduisant, plaisant, mais tu ne vas pas l'épouser alors tu t'en contre fiche de sa sœur. Dans un autre sens, j'avais envie de la connaître, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais envie d'en savoir plus sur lui. C'était surement stupide de ma part, après je ne le connais ni d'Eve ni d'Adam, mais il me plaisait. Ca je ne pouvais pas le nier. Malgré le fait qu'il s'était comporté en goujat et avait pris un malin petit plaisir à me torturer, se moquer de moi, il me plaisait. Mais à quelle fille il ne plairait pas ? Je jetais un regard timide vers lui... Merde ! Bella reprend toi ma vieille, tu as encore trop d'endorphine dans le sang où quoi ? Ma petite s'est fini pour toi les aventures d'un soir avec les jolis garçons. Me dis-je à moi même. C'est alors qu'Edward se racla la gorge. Je levais les yeux, on se trouvait devant une boutique rouge pâle. Au dessus de la porte, on pouvait lire: _Chez Whitlock_. Le magasin avait l'air plus cher que ce qu'on avait trouvé en bas. Je jetais un regard curieux à Edward, il m'offrit un pâle sourire.

- _C'est le magasin de ma sœur_, me dit-il simplement

- _Ah_, ma voix n'avait étais qu'un murmure.

- _Tu, hum, tu aimerais la rencontrer ?_

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Je déglutis faiblement et hochais doucement la tête. Il me jugea quelques instants avant de pousser la porte d'un geste gracieux. L'intérieure de la boutique était très classe. Dans des tons sombre, mêlant gris, noir et blanc. Du doigt je frôlais quelques robes en soie quand une voix aussi mélodieuse que celle d'Edward envahit la pièce. Son bonjour sonna tel un chant d'hirondelles et elle avança d'une démarche gracieuse, dansante, vers nous. Quand son regard se posa sur nous, elle étouffa un cri et se dirigea vers Edward qu'elle enlaça tendrement. Elle était petite, un mètre cinquante tout au plus, des cheveux court, brun foncé pointant dans tout les sens. Elle me fit penser à un petit lutin ce qui m'arracha un sourire. Quand elle eu fini ses embrassade avec son frère elle se tourna vers moi, curieuse.

- _Enchantée je suis Alice Whitlock, la grande sœur d'Edward_. Me chantonna-t-elle. Car oui elle ne parlait pas, elle chantait.

- _Hum, Bella... Bella Swan,_ mon intervention me parut plus bourrue, moins mélodieuse. Je rougis.

- _C'est un nouveau mannequin de Volturi's Brothers_, se senti forcé d'ajouter Edward. _Et une... amie._

Elle me sourit et me gratifia d'un hochement de tête. Alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour parler, une jeune femme entra avec un chihuahua dans les bras. Alice s'excusa et se dirigea vers la nouvelle venue. Les affaires n'attendent pas. En prenant une grande inspiration, je me détournais et allait flâner à travers les robes du magasin. Edward me suivit de près.

- _Une des robes te plait ?_

Ses mains se posèrent sur mes hanches ce qui me fit sursauter. Un rire nerveux me prit et je hochais la tête calmement essayant de ralentir les battements de mon cœur. Un coin de sa bouche se déforma dans un sourire en coin que j'aimais temps.

- _Oui, il y en a des très belles_, dis-je en caressant l'étoffe d'une d'entre elles.

- _Et si tu en essayais une_, il se détacha de moi et en saisit une au hasard. _Il y a des cabines au fond._

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, indécise. Après tout pourquoi pas ? Alice semblait occupée avec sa cliente et ces robes étaient vraiment jolies. Je pris la robe des mains d'Edward et il m'accompagna jusqu'au fond du magasin où se trouvaient les cabines. Je rentrais dans l'une d'entre elles et fermais consciencieusement le rideau derrière moi. Je n'aimais pas tellement les cabines d'essayage, c'était toujours trop petit, pas vraiment intime. En plus, il y avait souvent des miroirs à l'intérieure ce qui me donnait l'impression d'être épiée. Je pris une grande respiration et défit la fermeture éclair de mon jeans. Il tomba presque aussitôt à mes chevilles. Puis j'enlevais mon T-shirt et mes chaussures. Finalement, j'enfilais la robe noire en satin. Tout se passa bien, elle était jolie, à ma taille, confortable, jusqu'au moment de la fermer. En fait, la fermeture éclair se trouvait à l'arrière de ma robe donc dans mon dos ce qui rendait la tâche plutôt difficile. J'étouffais plusieurs jurons avant qu'une tête de bronze se faufilât à travers le rideau. Voilà une autre chose que je déteste dans les cabines d'essayage, tout le monde peut entrer.

- _Ça va ?_ Murmura-t-il

- _Mouais... enfin, tu peux m'aider à accrocher ce machin._

Je me tournais dos à lui en grimaçant. Sa joue frémit comme s'il étouffait un rire et il rentra dans la cabine, refermant le rideau derrière lui. (**N/A**: Personne n'a une idée de ce qu'il va ce passée ? :P **N/b** : bah il va fermer la robe non ?). Il s'approcha de moi le sourire aux lèvres et ferma la tirette de la robe. ( **N/b** : qu'est-ce que j'avais dit ! ) Je le remerciais doucement, mais ma voix était si basse que je ne fus pas sure qu'il l'entende. Quand je me regardais dans le miroir je trouvais que la robe m'allait plutôt bien, elle faisait un peu sac à patates et ma poitrine volait dans le décolleté c'est vrai, mais c'était plutôt joli. À un moment donné nos regards se croisèrent dans le miroir et quand je vus la lueur qui illuminait ses yeux j'avais compris ce qu'il avait en tête. Il m'offrit un autre de ses éblouissants sourires et déposa un baiser sur mon épaule dénudée. Un léger gémissement franchit mes lèvres. Son baiser n'était pas vraiment en cause, c'était plutôt l'idée de ce qu'il allait se passer dans quelques secondes qui m'envahit telle une bouffée de chaleur. Comme la veille je ne pourrais pas lui résister cette fois non plus, mais le voulais-je vraiment ?

Il me fit doucement pivoter vers lui et s'empara de mes lèvres. Ma main glissa derrière sa nuque, je le savourais. M'imprégnant de son goût frais et sucré. Alors que notre baiser s'approfondit petit à petit, sa langue pénétrant ma bouche doucement, ses mains remontèrent lentement vers mes omoplates. Là il attrapa la languette de la fermeture éclair de ma robe et la fit glisser jusqu'en bas sans pour autant m'ôter le vêtement. Aussitôt mis, aussitôt défait n'est ce pas ? Mes pensées me venaient de moins en moins cohérentes. Tout ce dont j'arrivais à me rappeler était le corps chaud, brulant, d'Edward collé au mien. Il me libéra finalement de l'emprise de ses lèvres, mais elles plongèrent aussitôt dans mon cou laissant des trainées humides sur leurs passages. Un nouveau gémissement, bien plus fort, m'échappa. Bon Dieu, espérons qu'Alice soit toujours occupée. Je n'eus pas le loisir de réfléchir à cela plus longtemps, Edward était en train de me débarrasser de mon vêtement. Il tomba à terre avec ma petite culotte dévoilant ma nudité devant mon dieu grec, mes joues prirent une teinte rosée. Après tout, chassez le naturel il revient au galop. Ses lèvres se posèrent de nouveau durement contre les miennes. Alors que je sentais que sa main arrivait à mon sein je me reculais lentement.

- _On ne devrait vraiment pas faire ça,_ murmurais-je

- _Pourquoi ?_ Sa voix était empreinte de désir.

- _C'est un lieu public, tout le monde peut nous entendre ou pire nous voir..._

- _Mais c'est ça qui est excitant_

- _En plus, c'est le magasin de ta sœur,_ je soulignais bien le mot sœur.

- _Pitié Bella, ne me fait pas perdre cette magnifique érection en me parlant de ma frangine_, dit-il en faisant une moue craquante.

Mes yeux se dirigèrent automatiquement sur son entre-jambes où je pus effectivement remarquer qu'une bosse plutôt volumineuse déformait son si beau jeans. Bon sang, au diable les préjuger ! Je fis un pas en sa direction et collais son corps au mien. J'étais toujours étonnée de voir à quel point on s'assemblait bien, mon corps prenant les formes du sien. On s'accordait même trop bien. Je passais mes doigts dans sa chemise, déboutonnant les derniers boutons et débouclant sa ceinture alors qu'il jouait avec mes mamelons, titillant mes tétons. Pourquoi c'était toujours moi qui étais nue la première ? Alors que j'allais déboutonner son jeans, il enfonça un doigt dans mon intimité. C'était trop, un cri aigu m'échappa. Aussitôt il colla ses lèvres contre les miennes pour me faire taire. Bon Dieu quelle douce torture.

- _Aah, Ed-Edward... désolée je n'ai pas pu..._

- _Hum, ce n'est rien. Mais la prochaine fois, retiens-toi où mord quelque chose_, un sourire se forma sur son visage, _à part moi bien sûr... deux fois m'a suffi._

Cette fois ce fut à mon tour de sourire. Je me décidais à lui enlever son pantalon, ce qui ne fut pas une mince affaire. C'était étonnant de voir à quel point Edward pouvait me rendre distraite. Quand celui-ci atterri à ses chevilles je m'autorisais un soupire de satisfaction, satisfaction qui fut de courtes durées à la vue de son caleçon. Mais que de tissus inutiles nous porte-tu là monsieur Cullen ! Quand Edward plongea sa bouche sur mon téton je n'étais plus sûre de rien. Seul le plaisir m'envahit, le besoin vital d'assouvir ce plaisir. Je l'embrassais à perdre haleine et au moment ou je sentis son pénis contre l'intérieure de ma jambe droite que je compris que j'avais réussi à le déshabiller. Enfin, sa chemise était toujours présente, déboutonnée, mais présente. Mais bon, au diable sa chemise... ce n'était pas vraiment elle qui m'intéressait pour l'instant.

- _Bon sang Edward_, murmurais-je quand il retira ses doigts de mon intimité pour les remplacer contre son gland, _j'en ai tellement envie._

Il ne sembla pas pour autant prêt à arrêter sa douce torture. Il s'enfonça très doucement en moins, tellement doucement que je pouvais sentir chacun de mes muscles se contracter encore plus à chacune de ses avancées. Je me rongeais fiévreusement la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas crier. Quand il fut au fond, je me mordis tellement fort que je sentis le goût du sang sur la pointe de ma langue. Edward abordé un air Bea. Il commença ses vas et viens doucement, lentement comme s'il voulait profiter de chacune de ses poussés au maximum ou qu'il voulait ma mort. Je posais ma tête sur son épaule essayant d'étouffer mes cris dans son cou. Après plusieurs minutes ses coups de reins se firent plus violents, plus intenses, plus fréquents. Je pouvais aussi entendre des légers grognements sortir de sa poitrine.

_- Bella, hum, Bella_, il appuya chacune de ses syllabes. _C'est tellement..._

Il ne finit pas sa phrase ou je ne fis pas attention. Je n'en sus rien, prise par mon propre orgasme je n'avais plus vraiment pensé à lui. Je pus tout de même m'empêcher de crier, me rappelant où nous nous trouvions. Peu de temps après il se déversa en moi, pris par son propre orgasme.

Il me fallut quelques minutes pour reprendre mes esprits. Quand ce fut fait, je me rhabillais en vitesse. Ce ne fut pas chose simple étant donné que nous étions deux dans la cabine. On dut jouer des coudes. Quand nous eûmes fini, je l'attrapais par une de ses manches et l'embrassais tendrement sur les lèvres. Il répondit à mon baiser. Quand nous sortîmes de la cabine, un petit lutin noir nous attendait en souriant. (**N/A** : Et là c'est le drame... xD** N/b** : là je suis d'accords)

- _Des amis n'est-ce pas ?_ Murmura-t-elle simplement

Merde ! Cria à tût tête mon fort intérieur.

_Fin_** du chapitre cinq**

**

* * *

**

**Hey hey, J'espère que ce chapitre à été à votre gout. Il n'y avait qu'un zest de Lemon je vous l'accorde mais j'essayerai de me rattraper au chapitre, hum, six ;) A part cela, mes chère amies Lectrice (**_or lecteur on ne sait jamais_**) I need your Help ! Des doutes me haaante xD Mh, je viens juste de me rendre compte qu'un bouton Reply Reviews existé… (**_Pitoyable… je sais…)_** alors à présent je ne répondrais qu'au reviews anonyme à la fin de ma fiction… :P**

**Alors pour le prochain chapitre point de vus Edward ou Bella ?**

_Taper One pour **Crétinus Edward** && Two pour **Ingénus Bella** ;P_

**Autre chose avis à celle et ceux qui on vus New Moon donnée moi vos impressions ?**

_Personnellement (Hum, hum si ca intéresse quelqu'un) j'ai aimée… il était agréable, un peu farfelus sur certain point (mais le livre est complexe xD) mais plutôt pas mal. J'ai tout de même préféré Twilight à New Moon pour certain point && pour d'autre New Moon l'emporte. Well j'attends Eclipse au tournant (Rire)_

**Pour finir**: Merci pour toute les **reviewtteuses** _de Fanfiction(net) && aux anonymes_ **amel**,_ merci xD Heeu mais dit moi ta fiction elle ce trouve sur quel site ?;_ **habswifes**_, c'est vraiment très gentil de ta part… et je compte bien continuer xD && _**Fraise**_, ta hâte à été récompenser (genre xD) et tu ne te trompe pas, My Eddie n'est pas du genre à avoir des relations très suivit xD (Les objets n'était pas à Tanya mais sa ne veux pas dire qu'elle ne va pas mettre son grain de sel dans les affaires d'Edward xD Affaire à suivre…)_


	7. notedel'auteur

.

_Bonjour, bonsoir, salut à tout le monde._

.

.

Cela va faire maintenant près de deux ans que je n'ai pas postées de nouveau chapitre à cette fiction. Je pourrais vous donner pas mal d'excuse ou me trainer à vos pieds, misérable et vous suppliez de bien m'accordez votre pardon. (et vous pourriez même m'envoyer paitre, ce ne serait que légitime.) Pourtant, pour ne pas que vous perdiez votre temps et surtout que je ne me perdre pas, moi, dans un long et fastidieux discours sans intérêt je vais simplement exposer directement ce qui m'amène à vous aujourd'hui. J'ai toujours détesté laisser une de mes fictions sans suite, à l'abandon. Pour moi c'est démoralisant puisque je n'ai pas réussi à mener ce projet à son terme et pour les rares lecteurs (Ého du bateau, vous êtes là ? ;D.) qui gravite encore autour d'elle je sais combien cela peut-être frustrant. Donc, comme vous devez vous en douter j'ai comme idée de reprendre l'écriture de cette histoire. De quoi au moins pouvoir apporter un final quoi. Mais ma motivation, encore un peu bancal, aurait besoin d'un bon petit coup de pied aux fesses (qu'elle charmante expression que celle-ci) pour retrouver tout son entrain. C'est là que vous intervenez. J'aurais voulu savoir combien d'entre vous, petits et mignons visiteurs qui survoliez ses quelques lignes, seraient intéressées à ce que je reprenne ma fiction. Oh pas besoins de faire de long commentaire, un simple ; « oui, ça me plairait. » ou « non, plutôt aller me pendre dans mon jardin. » suffira. Je vous remercie d'avance, tous autant que vous êtes. Oui, oui, même ceux qui ne sont pas favorable à une suite. Je ne suis qu'amour, j'aime tout le monde. ;) Breffouille, bonne journée.

.

.

_Ps : Par contre, je cherche activement une beta qui pourra m'aider à éradiquer les vilaines et méchantes petites fautes qui s'infiltrent dans mes textes. (et dieu seul sait combien elles sont nombreuses, ces nuisibles.)_

_._

_._


End file.
